


От крови Его

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Libera_me_domine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Religious Conflict, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libera_me_domine/pseuds/Libera_me_domine
Summary: — Если верить служителям Великой церкви Хранителя, все мы от крови Его, — пробормотал Юра, вглядываясь в тускнеющее небо. — Только для святош я всё равно исчадие Тьмы.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	От крови Его

Деревенский староста прятал руки за спиной, пытаясь скрыть дрожь пальцев, часто облизывал пухлые губы, и все косил взгляд в сторону то ли в поисках поддержки, то ли просто со страху перед ужасным некромансером. Так его здесь называли: «некромансер».

Не то чтобы это раздражало, но от простого и правильного «некромант» Юра бы не отказался. С другой стороны, Святым символом в рожу не тычут, церковника на встречу не привели, даже улыбку дрожащую давят. Что тебе еще надо, спрашивается?

Деревенская церквушка потемнела от времени, но не в пример остальным домам казалась добротной и ухоженной. Окна блестели настоящим стеклом, а начищенный бок маленького колокола весело отражал предзакатные лучи. Местный служитель не сходя с крыльца проводил некроманта настороженным взглядом из-под седых бровей, и в его глазах Юра увидел только презрение и брезгливость.

К страху и недоверию он уже привык. Как-то быстро и сразу, едва только заступив на службу к Наместнику. В тот раз с ним разговаривал настоятель местного храма Великой церкви Хранителя, разговаривал уважительно, но не скрывая неприязни: «Да, мол, сударь некромансер, мы вас считаем исчадием Тьмы, но готовы закрыть на это глаза, коль уж нужда припекла».

Ходили слухи, что упокаивать нежить можно и силой Хранителя, но Юра в это слабо верил. Слухи на то и слухи. Про него вон тоже говорят, что он детей в жертву приносит, то ли Тьме, то ли демонам каким. Тут уж версии разнились. С жертвоприношениями некромантам действительно работалось не в пример легче, но тогда уж совсем можно человеческий вид потерять. Престол за человеческие жертвы карал нещадно, а вот к ритуальным убийствам животных относился более чем снисходительно, особенно к убийствам кошек, желательно черных. Здесь Юра с церковниками согласен не был в корне, он бы лучше парочку Престольских советников на алтарь отправил, и то польза.

— Мы, милсдарь некромансер, люди простые, золота у нас и нету вовсе, — блеял меж тем староста.

Эту речь Юра тоже уже знал назубок: «Денег мы вам дадим, конечно, но ровно столько, чтоб на черствую ковригу ржаного хлеба хватило. А что, деревня маленькая, бедная, а вы, сударь, небось, на довольствии у Наместника стоите, вот там вам и заплатят. Мы, конечно, поблагодарим, что ж мы, не люди, что ли, но на многое не рассчитывайте». Знал Юра эту их благодарность.

После того как некромант упокоит нежить, сгубившую десяток односельчан, староста соберет всех смелых и отважных да начнет подсчитывать убытки. Надгробия порушены — это три медяка. Дети перепуганы — это еще на монету. Так в итоге некромансер им еще и должен выходит. Извольте-ка раскошелиться.

Правду сказать, староста ему и не обязан был платить: жалованье из имперской казны Юра получал исправно. Но так уж повелось. Попросил мага о помощи — расчехляй мошну.

От площади к ним шел вышел дородный детина в засаленной рубахе. Юра едва сдержал усмешку: сейчас староста как по волшебству перестанет блеять и трястись, выкатит впалую грудь, вздернет подбородок и важно подбоченится. А как же. Перед своими плошать нельзя, некромансер тебе тут или хоть сама Матерь Тьмы.

— А меж тем всё лезут, — закончил свою речь староста, в самом деле принявший важный, но несколько нелепый вид.

Юра кивнул.Пора было переходить к делу:

— Когда начали лезть? В каком количестве? Лезут каждую ночь?

Наставник в Академии Юру бы за такую формулировку прибил, но по опыту Юра знал: чем проще вопросы, тем лучше их понимают вот такие… старосты.

— Дык, чай, с пять седмиц, — влез в разговор подошедший детина. — Еженощно лезут, твари, и губят всех, кого достанут. У меня давеча внучка задрали…

Юра с трудом удержался от крепкого слова. Больше месяца. Каждую ночь. А они что, до сих пор не запирают двери? Или, того краше, выпускают на улицу детей? Простой зомби в дом не пролезет: потычется о стены, поскребется в окно и потащится дальше. Это на открытом пространстве с ними лучше не встречаться: вопреки всё тем же слухам, зомби были прыткими и ловкими, удрать от них можно было только верхом.

— Сделайте милость, милсдарь некромансер! — тем временем гнул свое староста.

— Добро, — кивнул Юра. — Вечереет уже, где я могу переночевать? Есть у вас здесь трактир какой?

Лица старосты и детины одинаково вытянулись.

— Дык как же ж, милсдарь! — встрепенулся староста. — А нежити эти как же?

Юра усмехнулся:

— А вы, почтенный, как хотели? Чтобы я кладбище упокоил или чтобы к этим «нежитям» присоединился?

Староста усиленно заморгал.

— Утром пойду, — твердо сказал некромант. — Ночью только безумец к ним сунется. Проследите, чтобы на ночь все двери заперли. И окна, ясно? И ещё, выделите мне хоть угол какой с тюфяком на ночь приткнуться.

Уже много позже, раскладывая вещи из седельной сумки на полу в комнате, которую ему любезно выделил староста, Юра недовольно выругался. Эти деревенские порой хуже нежити. Шарахаются от него, как от прокаженного, взгляд отводят, шепчутся. И злятся. Юра многое мог понять, он даже как-то свыкся с тем, что благодарности за свой труд не увидит ни в этой жизни, ни, уж тем более, в другой. Но злость!..

Молодой, щуплый, невысокий, с длинными золотистыми волосами и нежными чертами лица. Юру частенько принимали за девицу и осыпали сальными комплиментами. Некоторые не отставали даже поняв, что перед ними всё же мужчина. «А что?» — хохотали они, — «рожа бабья, жопа бабья, может, там и не висит ничего, в портках-то?»

В шестнадцать он за такие слова бил в лицо, а затем подолгу приходил в себя, замазывая ушибы и ссадины, зализывая раны и лелея сломанные кости. Хуже всех были типчики, которые решали, что такого щуплого мальца можно и силком зажать, а там авось распробует и вырываться прекратит. Ни разу у них это не вышло. За свою честь Юра дрался насмерть, вгрызался зубами в горло, выцарапывал глаза и изо всех сил бил острыми локтями куда придется.

Теперь же смельчаки трижды думали, прежде чем языками молоть. Все шуточки и поползновения замирали, так и не начавшись, стоило только Юре появиться с посохом адепта Темных искусств в руке и брошью выпускника Академии на отвороте капюшона. Он не льстил себе. Его не уважали, его боялись. И ненавидели. Даже эти деревенские, страдающие от нашествия зомби, даже они.

В дверь постучали. То ли дочь, то ли невестка старосты принесла «милсдарю некромансеру» ужин. Молча, не поднимая взгляда, поставила на пол у двери и скрылась.

Наставник его предупреждал, что путь некроманта одинок и тяжел. Некромант никогда не встретит ни понимания, ни сопереживания, ни уважения. Ни любви. Юра помнил, как его рассмешили эти слова тогда, восемь лет назад. Серьезно, любовь? Юра собирался стать знатоком Темных искусств, не было у него времени на эту блажь!

Высокие чувства, полные страсти, неги и душевного томления, были ему чужды. Любовь, по мнению Юры, строилась на доверии, восхищении и заботе, и с описываемыми в книгах порочными воздыханиями не имела ничего общего.

Все свое душевное тепло Юра оформил в бесконечную любовь и уважение к деду. Отставной солдат имперской армии, суровый, закаленный боем, тот души не чаял в единственном внуке, холил и растил его, как диковинный цветок, берег от жестокости и зла. «Мир полон несправедливости», — часто повторял он, — «не преумножай ее, Юрочка». И Юрочка мечтал вырасти и стать таким, как дедушка. Могучим и милосердным. Защитником.

Не получилось. Силы в нем было немного, доброту и трепетность выбили годы обучения в Академии, где приходилось защищаться от нападок, и то не всегда успешно. Картина идеального мира разрушилась, обтесав углы, лишив взрощенной в детстве мягкости, заставляла ощетиниваться едкой злобой. Так выживать оказалось проще.

С годами Юра научился усмирять гнев и мгновенную ярость, приобрел свойственную «милсдарю некромансеру» рассудительность и степенность, но тот подросток, болезненно реагирующий на несправедливость, все еще жил внутри.

Некромант разложил ровным рядком кисеты с травами, рядом выставил склянки с разными зельями. Что ни говори, а некромантия, как и в дни своего зарождения, опиралась на ритуалы и требовала долгой утомительной подготовки. Вон, стихийники, молодцы. Черпают силы из ветра или земли, откуда дотянутся. Некромант же должен строго следовать правилам: все эти пента-окси-гексаграммы, травки, выжимки. Жертвы, будь они неладны. Сам Юра до сих пор к ним ни разу не прибегал, экзамен не в счет. Наставник говорил, что мягок слишком Юра для своей профессии.

Деревенская церквушка разразилась на удивление мощным колокольным звоном, вырвавшим Юру из размышлений. Засиженное мухами окошко комнаты выходило на другую сторону, но Юра все равно выглянул, будто надеясь увидеть самого Хранителя, снизошедшего до помощи пастве Своей. Небось, служители церкви решили изгнать страшного некромансера, тварь богомерзкую. отказываясь признавать, что Темные искусства отнюдь не Тьме служат, что некроманты — не прислужники демонов. Юрин наставник, к примеру, истово верил в этого их Хранителя…

— Если верить служителям Великой церкви Хранителя, все мы от крови Его, — пробормотал Юра, вглядываясь в тускнеющее небо. — Только для святош я всё равно исчадие Тьмы.

Дедушку он похоронил. А с ним и всю свою любовь.

***

Издали кладбище выглядело мирно и скучно. Серый камень воротец, постаменты надгробий со священным Кругом Хранителя, чахлые деревца. Уже при входе отыскались знакомые знаки присутствия нежити — взъерошенная, вздыбленная земля, покосившиеся ограды и глубокие борозды среди жухлой травы.

У обычного зомби нет когтей, только ногти, длинные, но ломкие, еще почти человеческие. В том, что здесь его ждут обычные неупокоенные, Юра уже не сомневался: ночные хрипы, шарканье и постукивание у стен дома старосты было тому прямым доказательством. Юра порадовался, что добрался до деревни уже сейчас, дальше было бы куда хуже: костяные гули и им подобные твари были известны ему лишь по учебникам, но знал он достаточно, чтобы избегать с ними встречи до конца своих дней.

Теперь оставалось немудреное дело — найти могилу, с которой всё началось. Юра прикрыл глаза и начал просматривать кладбище магическим взором. На краю сознания что-то мешалось: какая-то незнакомая сила, собранная и готовая к удару, как кулак. Некромант поудобнее перехватил посох и напрягся. Пульсирующая красная точка разгоралась.

— Так вот он какой, великий и страшный некромансер, адепт Тьмы! — громко и насмешливо проговорили за спиной. — Глазки-то разуй, а то так и не свидимся, слепого прихлопнуть придется!

Держа наготове заклятье тлена, Юра медленно обернулся на голос и открыл глаза. Угрожать некроманту, вооруженному посохом, да еще и в его родной стихии, мог только глупец. Однако, как оказалось, глупцом говоривший не был.

В десятке шагов от него стояли двое в простых белых балахонах с уже примелькавшимся за утро Кругом на груди. Один, коренастый, добротно сложенный, угрюмо взирающий из-под кустистых бровей, был вооружен кривым ятаганом и, судя по всему, оружием этим пользоваться умел. Второй же — молодой парень, едва ли старше Юры, чернявый, бледный и смазливый, как девка оказался носителем той самой силы, непонятной, но могучей. И его стоило опасаться в первую очередь.

— Не припомню, чтобы чем-то оскорбил Хранителя, — сквозь зубы прорычал Юра. Не узнать в парочке инквизиторов было невозможно, и как раз с ними вступать в схватку было смерти подобно. Мучительной, медленной, прилюдной. И во славу Хранителя.

— Само твое существование уже оскорбляет Его, богомерзкое отродье, — негромко прогнусавил здоровяк. К оружию, впрочем, тянуться не спешил, и это обнадеживало.

Юра сжал посох трясущимися пальцами. Инквизиторы — единственные существа этого мира, с которыми он не мог тягаться, поскольку за ними стоял весь мир. В каждом поселении — от зачуханных хуторов на три двора до сверкающей многотысячной столицы — стояли храмы, часовни и молельни Хранителя, каждый ребенок, едва научившийся отличать одну букву от другой, перво-наперво читал Символ Веры и заучивал оттуда обязательные отрывки.

А он кто? Маг-одиночка, без семьи, без друзей. Малефик, богомерзкий служитель Темных искусств. Даже не всплакнет никто.

Юра крепко зажмурился и медленно вдохнул. В воздухе стоял запах прогретой солнцем сырой земли, на улицах деревни гоготали жирные гуси, маг-инквизитор копил силу, готовя удар. И вдруг, в одну секунду, разжал тиски. Сила полилась свободно, окутала хозяина и замерла, переливаясь. Передумал. С чего бы?

Некромант открыл глаза. Чеканным шагом к ним приближался еще один тип в белом балахоне. Юра прислушался: ничего. Нет магического дара, нет воинского умения. А ведь тот, чернявый, мигом оробел.

Тем временем незнакомец вышел вперед своих товарищей и замер, словно из дерева вырезанный.

— Отец-экзекутор первого ранга Алтын, — его речь тоже была чеканной и отрывистой. — Адепт Темных искусств, выпускник Академии, некромант Юрий Плисецкий, — не меняя тона, продолжил он, будто по-прежнему представляясь. Так говорили трупы после специального ритуала: ровно, сухо. Смуглое лицо не дрогнуло, только губы шевелились, проговаривая слова.

И тут Юре стало жутко. Безотчетный страх медленно пополз от стремительно немеющих пальцев к груди, а затем свернулся колючим склизким комком внизу живота. Живые так себя не ведут.

— Я нахожусь здесь законно, — окрысился Юра, и сам себе поразился. Губы сложились в неприятную, ехидную усмешку, глаза опасно блеснули. — Я служу Наместнику и выполняю его приказ.

Отец Алтын, кажется, не моргал и не дышал вовсе.

— Наместник, — так же безэмоционально проговорил экзекутор, — яко и все мы, служит Хранителю, — троица инквизиторов осенила себя Священным Кругом. Посолонь, отметил Юра, сам не зная, зачем. — Все мы исполняем волю Его, и голос Великой церкви нашей есть истина единая.

Экзекутор словно произносил когда-то заученные слова, красивые, вычурные. Юра тоже так мог, уж всяко не меньше прочел, чем эти, наверняка одним Символом Веры и ограничившиеся. Некромант воткнул посох в землю и вальяжно оперся на него. Лича им в сортир, а не его страх.

— Вот и отлично. Раз уж Наместник выполняет волю Хранителя, а я — волю Наместника, то и говорить не о чем. Идите-ка, ребята, отдохните, дайте делом заняться.

Чернявый встрепенулся, взвился и вскинул было руку, однако же, словно на стену, наткнулся на предупреждающий жест командира и сник. Экзекутор внимательно, молча оглядел Юру, встретился с ним взглядом и ровно сказал:

— Для господина некроманта нет здесь дела.

— Нет дела?! — воскликнул Юра, горя от возмущения. — Да здесь детей на части рвут, а для меня дела нет?!

Экзекутор не шелохнулся, словно и не слышал возражений. Так и стоял, невысокий, крепкий, широкоплечий, стоял не шелохнувшись, будто вросший в землю, как могильный камень.

— Лишь в вере спасение, — холодно ответил он, отворачиваясь, наконец, и уходя прочь.

Юра даже растерялся от такого равнодушия. Он был готов чуть не с кулаками броситься на инквизитора, а что получил в ответ?

— Эй, грозный некромансер, — неохотно обратился к нему гнусавый, — не смей творить волшбу. С неупокоенными теперь нам разбираться, ясно?

Его товарищ сверкнул щербатой улыбкой: кусок переднего зуба был отколот, и вид от этого у мага становился залихвацкий донельзя.

— Приходи после заката, — многозначительно и веско сказал он. — Увидишь силу Хранителя, еретик, увидишь и устрашишься.

Юра тихо фыркнул.

***

Оно и хорошо, успокаивал себя некромант, раскладывая на лавке — стола под рукой не имелось — писчий инструмент. Инквизиторы не разбрасываются пустыми обещаниями, значит, сегодня ему предстоит убедиться в правдивости или же ошибочности слухов. Если силой Хранителя и вправду можно бороться с нежитью, значит ему, Юре, как и остальным некромантам, места в мире не останется. Оно и хорошо.

Старых мастеров, великих и прославленных некромантов, можно было по пальцам пересчитать, молодежь же связываться с Темными искусствами не спешила. В чем радость помогать тем, кто шарахается от твоего черного посоха и считает тебя демоном, не меньше? Ходить по улицам, наблюдая, как матери прячут детей, как отводят глаза и спешат запереть ставни и двери при твоем приближении… Так что осуждать выбирающих иной путь Юра не спешил.

С другой стороны, потребность в некромантах пока никуда не девалась, а ввиду их малого количества так и вовсе возрастала. Стихийный маг с трудом осилит пару-тройку неупокоенных, слуги Хранителя до недавних пор проявляли в умерщвлении нежити не больший талант, некромант же мог, не особенно напрягаясь, упокоить десяток-другой зомби, а потому мастером был востребованным и ценным. Пока.

Юра откупорил походную чернильницу, разгладил смявшийся по краям пергамент.

Никто не знал, почему мертвые встают из могил. Величайшие маги, первые мудрецы Империи столетиями искали причину, но к единому решению так и не пришли. По самой распространенной версии, выдвинутой, естественно, Святым Престолом, нежить была ниспослана Хранителем в наказание за людские грехи. За чьи конкретно — мертвеца или живых, становящихся его жертвами — не уточнялось, но народ давно уже принял это как истину и молился оттого куда усерднее.

Была, конечно, и другая нежить — рукотворная. Создаваемая некромантом, хранящая в себе остатки прижизненных эмоций и сил, она была куда страшнее простого неупокоенного. Адепты Темных искусств прошлого в поисках великого могущества создали немало жутких тварей: костяных драконов и гончих, чудовищных гомункулов, великанов, составленных из десятков человеческих скелетов.Одолеть их было сложно, но и встречались они, к счастью, редко.

Юра прислушался. За окном один из инквизиторов давал указания старосте. Некромант разобрал слово «молиться» и поморщился: вот ведь как просто получается. Неурожай — молиться. Хворь — молиться. Из-под земли лезут мертвые — молиться.

А все-таки хорошо было бы, если б силой Хранителя можно было бороться с неупокоенными. Тогда Юра отправился бы к Наместнику с прошением об отставке, сложил посох. Наконец нашлась бы причина отказаться от профессии, которая ничего, кроме людской ненависти, не принесла. Конечно, Наместник спросит, зачем тогда Юра выбрал Темные искусства. Ответ на этот вопрос был готов давно. Он действительно когда-то хотел защищать людей, как учил дедушка. Некромант представил насупленные брови правителя и почти услышал его удивленный голос: «А сейчас что, не хочешь?» Юра выглянул в окно, понаблюдал, как лебезит перед чернявым инквизитором староста и вслух ответил:

— Больше не хочу.

Вернулся к разложенному на лавке пергаменту, вперился в него взглядом. Следовало доложить Наместнику о встрече с инквизиторами и их запрете на упокоение. И сделать это нужно было очень аккуратно. Трон Империи до достижения совершеннолетия Императора занимал Наместник, то ли родственник, то ли глава Совета прежнего правителя. Его звали владыкой и господином, ему беспрекословно подчинялись, но реальная власть была совершенно в других руках. Патриарх Великой церкви Хранителя, мудрый набожный старец, мастерски руководил Наместником, хитростью и уловками став настоящим правителем государства. Глупо было надеяться, что Юрино письмо минует руки Патриарха и попадет к Наместнику напрямую, а это значило, что за малейший намек на произвол служителей церкви он будет обвинен в ереси. Еретики долго не жили.

Юра провел рукой по волосам, помедлил мгновение, а затем убрал пергамент и чернильницу в сумку. Ни к чему рисковать. Чем бы ни закончился сегодняшний день, завтра он поедет в столицу, чтобы доложить Наместнику лично.

Солнце стояло высоко, до заката оставалось еще несколько долгих часов.

***

А старосту все-таки не за красивые глаза выбрали, как оказалось. Да за такие глаза, бесцветные, водянистые, с пронизывающими желтоватую муть красными сосудами, Юра б его даже над кучей соломы главным не поставил.

Однако же староста похоже был единственным в деревне, умеющим читать. Созвав народ, он медленно, по складам, запинаясь и путаясь в слишком сложных для скудного умишки словах, декламировал главу из Символа Веры о смирении и повиновении Хранителю. Односельчане благоговейно слушали, вытянувшись в нелепой молитвенной позе.

От зрелища Юру привычно разобрала досада. Он с неприязнью смотрел, как, подняв лица к небу, едва не привставая на цыпочки, люди тянули вверх напряженные до дрожи руки. Верующий в Хранителя должен был стремиться к нему всем естеством и быть готовым по первому желанию оного броситься хоть с обрыва.

Но к досаде примешивалась и толика восхищения. А восхищение вызывали церковники — мастера подмять под себя всех и вся, рассказывая не особенно изобретательные истории о своем Хранителе, в существовании коего Юра сильно сомневался.

Долю сомнений вносила все же существующая магия Хранителя, обосновать которую скептически настроенные маги пока не могли, а, может, могли, но боялись. Церковники страсть как не любили лезущих в их высокие эмпиреи и марающих истиной их небылицы. Юра их презирал, но не уважать не мог.

Остро, с ненавистью и плохо скрываемым злорадством, вперились в вышедшего на площадь Юру глаза деревенских. Строго говоря, площадью здесь и не пахло, но местные называли так перекресток двух дорог, где дома слегка расступались, оставляя немного пространства. А что, подумал Юра, какая деревня, такая и площадь. Такие и люди. Вон как приободрились, надо же, даже не побоялись в сумерках выползти из своих хибар, безоглядно доверившись слугам Хранителя.

Их злорадство было понятно. А как иначе? Выскочку-некромансера, сволочь мерзкую, поставили на место, с позором прогнали святые отцы. Площадь Юра миновал, не оглядываясь. Колокольный звон плыл по осеннему небу.

В успех упокоения руками инквизиции некромант не верил и присутствовать при оном не стремился, но выбора особо он не видел. Выходить против десятка зомби ночью было крайне рискованно, а выводить на улицы жителей деревни — от мала до велика, всех и каждого — так и вовсе безумно. Но отец Алтын, экзекутор первого ранга, сказал молиться. И они молились, истово, отчаянно.

Юра знал, чем окончится сегодняшняя ночь. Будет бойня, упрямые фанатики приведут паству в хищные руки нежити, а следом шагнут сами. Еще днем, провожая его к дому старосты, даже не пытаясь выдать недвусмысленный конвой за прогулку, чернявый маг предупредил: одно заклятье, хоть малейшее, даже самое безобидное — и нет больше некроманта Юрия Плисецкого. Затерялся в лесах. Съеден неупокоенными. Утонул в ночном горшке. Любая смерть на твой вкус, малефик, — скалился щербатый рот.

А выбирать меж тем не придется. Всех сегодня разорвут на части если он, презренный, не вмешается.

Церковники должны были знать, что демонов в том виде, в котором они описывались в Символе Веры, не существует. Есть силы — духи, если угодно, — витающие в пространстве и тянущие к живым бесплотные руки. Они вечно голодны, они жадны и неистовы, и их силы можно купить.

Студиозусы факультета Темных искусств Академии узнают об этом перед самым выпуском. Демон, дух, сущность, сила — называли их по-разному — всегда готов услужить щедрому нанимателю, если таковой объявится.

Он снесет преграду, уничтожит любых врагов без разбора и счета и примет дар. Сущностям платят плотью и временем, тем единственным, что может отдать вызывающий. Можно, например, отрезать руку, как буднично поучал наставник, или же, что куда удобнее, позволить пожрать тела вражеской армии. Но годы жизни некромант всегда отдает свои.

«Что такое десяток лет за спасение жизни?» — рассмеялся Юра в лицо наставнику, принимая от него ритуальный нож. Легкий, тонкий клинок сулил решение любой проблемы за смешную цену. «Не спеши, » — ответил тогда наставник, окидывая его тяжелым взглядом, — «сближение с демоном даже на короткий срок пробивает брешь в душе. Ты не будешь прежним. Тебя может одолеть хворь или безумие. Может покинуть сила. Но поверь мне, Юра, это ничто по сравнению с вечными муками, ожидающими тебя в посмертии».

Юра обогнул крайнюю хибару и остановился на краю пустыря, граничащего с кладбищем, и только тогда увидел ее. Она была пышнотела и высока, связанные за спиной руки явно знали труд, а тело — боль и радость материнства. Немолодая, рыжевато-русая с проседью, она казалась такой домашней, что Юра, никогда не знавший матери, ощутил давящую боль в груди. Его мама могла быть такой: мягкой, ласковой, теплой. Но от сидящей на пожухлой траве женщины пахло не сдобой, а немытым телом, нечистотами и — очень остро — обреченным безразличием. Смирением осужденного.

— Нравится? — бодро поинтересовался чернявый, выныривая из-за громоздкой телеги с алым кругом на борту. — Ты уж прости, малефик, я как-то не догадался вас представить раньше, а теперь не серчай, даже если попросишь, не отдам.

Женщина слепо глядела в землю, будто речи церковника касались вовсе не ее. И Юра, против обыкновения, не вспыхнул, не взъярился:

— А тебе не терпится самому? Что, и обеты безбрачия теперь не в чести?

Чернявый от колких слов отмахнулся, только шире сверкнул зубами и расхохотался. Смех у него был заразительный, грудной и громкий. В наступающей темноте, на окраине неупокоенного кладбища, над головой приговоренной к медленной и мучительной смерти женщины этот смех казался чужеродным, словно из другого, светлого и радостного мира.

— А ты не промах, — все же выдавил экзекутор. — Обо мне не беспокойся, моя подруга никому не скажет, верно?

На лице женщины не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и Юра искренне позавидовал ее безразличию. Нет, малодушным он себя не считал, но, глядя смерти в лицо, лишь единицы гордо и достойно встречают ее костлявое рукопожатие. И в себе некромант не был уверен.

Отсмеявшись, чернявый махнул на Юру рукой, что, мол, с тебя взять, и привычным движением вздернул приговоренную на дрожащие, еле державшие тело ноги. Только сейчас некромант обратил внимание на большую, массивную металлическую решетку, угнездившуюся на телеге. Вот и эшафот.

Они появились одновременно: деревенские жители и отец Алтын. Первые повалили от околицы шумной и многоголосой, воодушевленной гурьбой, Алтын словно белым клинком возник у серых воротец кладбища. Юра прикрыл глаза и устремился всем существом туда, в пока еще спокойный лес могильных камней, где под тонкой пленкой земли ворочалось, скрежетало голодное безумие. Яркими точками засверкали под его магическим взглядом церковники, светлячками приближались жители деревни, а экзекутор словно растворился. Он не сиял, как маг, не сотрясал шагами земную твердь, как воин, не оставлял за собой легкий след души, как любой человек. Не ощущался мертвым. Он будто не существовал.

От ужаса перед неведомым Юра почувствовал, как руки повисли безвольными плетьми, а колени едва не подогнулись. Юра часто испытывал страх: за жизнь, за деда, покуда тот был жив, за честь выпускника Академии. Но сейчас, в тот самый момент, когда с оскверненного кладбища вот-вот хлынет на беспечный люд неупокоенная нежить, Юра впервые испытал настоящий, незамутненный ужас от того, что не мог даже вообразить, кем — чем! — являлся экзекутор первого ранга отец Алтын.

Как ни странно, его отрезвило легкое покалывание в ноге за голенищем высокого сапога. Ритуальный нож, непривычно легкий и лишенный украшений, взятый с собой на случай смертельной опасности, выскочил из специального крепления и, пропоров штанину, норовил впиться в ногу.

Стало страшно, и это чувство Юра встретил с облегчением: он понял, чего боялся, он знал, что с этим делать. Такие кинжалы, окутанные плотной паутиной чар, использовались для призыва демона, подтверждали сделку, за которую некромант отдавал драгоценные годы, стоило только крови попасть на отточенное лезвие. Это была крайняя мера, последнее средство, к которому прибегают, лишь чуя холодное дыхание смерти. Еще не время. Некромант осторожно вложил нож в скрытые ножны и перевел взгляд на окруженную толпой повозку.

— …Лишь в вере спасение! — громыхал голос Алтына, стоящего у борта в шаге от решетки. Деревенские внимали ему с детским восторгом. Юра скривившись наблюдал за действом.

— И покуда Круг священный хранит вас, — продолжал между тем экзекутор, — неприкосновенны для зла будете! Отриньте же страх и неверие, преклонитесь пред Хранителем, покайтесь, ибо грешникам одна дорога — на плаху!

— На плаху! — подхватило несколько голосов.

— Не убойтесь мертвецов, ибо покуда на страже стоят служители Его, создания Тьмы бессильны!

Отец Алтын ни разу не взглянул на людей, тянущих к нему руки, ни разу не повысил голос, но сила в его словах была такая, что некромант невольно сделал шаг в сторону повозки. Сильный лидер, уверенный и могучий, вот за кем хотелось следовать, кому подражать, кому верить.

Быстрый взгляд на прикованную к решетке женщину отрезвил Юру. «Я не часть толпы», — оскалился он, — «ты не сможешь мной управлять».

Обвинение и приговор уже зачитали, и Юра не жалел, что пропустил их. Все грехи были знакомы: прелюбодеяние, ворожба, ересь. В приговоре же сомневаться не приходилось: гнусавый здоровяк, тот, что с ятаганом, осторожно дул на раскаленные угли у ног распятой на сетке женщины. Тонкая, вибрирующая нить силы вилась от еще молчавшей жертвы к отцу Алтыну.

Теперь магическим зрением он был виден, весь наполненный ослепительным белым сиянием, первозданно-белым, невиданным. С каждым мгновением сила экзекутора разгоралась все ярче, а в руке формировалось тонкое копье, острием глядящее в сторону серого камня кладбищенских надгробий. Юра знал, что будет дальше: покуда жертва будет жива и будет мучиться, экзекутор сможет плавить, испепелять, обращать в прах нежить.

Суть жертвоприношений проста и безыскусна. Боль, ужас и отчаяние жертвы — сила, чистая и доступная, хоть горстью черпай. Из нее можно лепить любые чары, ее можно гнуть и мять, как податливое тесто, но совладать с нею, взять ее в свои руки способен лишь адепт Темных искусств.

И отец-экзекутор Алтын, отметил про себя Юра. Картина, наконец, вырисовывалась. Вот, значит, что они называют силой Хранителя? Находят одаренных магов, обучают их основам некромантии и выдают это за божественный дар. Теперь оставался только один вопрос: откуда у церковников тайное знание? Возьмись за упокоение не понимающий основ Темных искусств, толку было бы не больше, чем от попыток некроманта напиться от стихии: в лучшем случае сила утекала бы сквозь пальцы, в худшем — ранила бы самонадеянного мага беспощадно и зло. Но отец Алтын знал, что делал. Грубо, щедро расходуя драгоценную силу, но уверенно. На жертву бы пустить того, кто так пренебрежительно отнесся к обучению. Алтын же тем временем сформировал невидимое простым глазом копье и метнул его во тьму.

Деревенским, жадно, голодно, по-звериному наслаждающимся мучениями женщины, улюлюкающим и сыплющим оскорблениями, было невдомек, что за их спинами, в нескольких шагах от крайней могилы, рассыпается прахом неупокоенная сущность.

Отец Алтын кивнул, и гнусавый, послушный, как дрессированный пес, взял в руку кинжал. Дребезжащая нить силы потускнела, почти оборвалась, но с первым надрезом вмиг окрепла и запульсировала.

Юра видел смерть. Юра знал смерть. По мнению обывателей, Юра сам был смертью. Но зрелище того, как умело свежует экзекутор еще живое, воющее от боли тело, заставило Юру отвести взгляд. Тут же вспомнились слова учителей о чрезмерной щепетильности будущего некроманта.

Почуяв лакомую добычу, с кладбища потянулись неупокоенные. Внезапно один из них застыл на месте, мелко затрясся, вывернул руку под страшным, неестественным углом, и разлетелся неяркой огненной вспышкой. Следующий вспыхнул настоящим пламенем, другого поразила невесть откуда взявшаяся молния.

Алтын картинно размахивал руками, творя заклятья, тратил непозволительно много дармовой силы на эффект. Однако зрелище было велико: толпа восторженно встречала разноголосым визгом каждый хриплый выкрик растерзанной женщины и глумливо хохотала, растеряв страх, над окончательно уходящими в небытие неупокоенными.

И только молодой некромант, сузив глаза, вглядывался в кладбищенскую темноту. Где-то там, под слоями земли, в глубоких недрах скребло когтями нечто. И когда обостренные магией чувства донесли до него потусторонний шепот и металлический лязг, Юра похолодел.

***

О костяных драконах известно немало, и, в то же время, неизвестно почти ничего. Сами по себе эти твари не появляются, размножаться не могут, а представляют собой последствия экспериментов или же злонамеренных чар. Создать такого монстра мог любой мало-мальски одаренный адепт Темных искусств, подчинялись они только личу.

Уничтожить костяного дракона можно, были уже случаи, но, глядя, как вспарывает землю шейный гребень выползающей на поверхность твари и как пропахивают борозды костяные крылья в попытке подняться, Юра понимал, что сил контролировать эту тварь у него не хватит. Попробовать самостоятельно справиться с костяным драконом? Увольте, есть куда менее мучительные способы покончить с собой.

А меж тем пытки на повозке продолжались. В кровоточащем куске мяса уже даже при большом старании нельзя было узнать человека. Обнажившийся желтоватый подкожный жир маслянисто блестел в свете факелов, установленных на углах решетки, а на землю капало темное, вязкое. Чернявый стоял чуть в стороне и больше не улыбался. Он не был палачом, но именно его работой было удержать жертву на грани жизни и смерти, не давая скатиться в спасительное забытье. Мучения растягивались, боль и отчаяние возрастали, и чем дальше, тем сложнее чернявому было держать жертву в сознании.

Под дробный бой алых капель с решетки полетели пальцы ног, добрые жители деревни подхватывали их, вырывая друг у друга, скалясь оголодавшей собачьей сворой, растаскивали на амулеты. Считалось, что засушенная часть убитого праведными еретика спасала от множества, если не всех, напастей. Обезображенная и почти обескровленная женщина уже сорвала криком голос и теперь только хрипела разодранным горлом.

«А я делил с ними кров и пищу, с этими взбесившимися тварями, накромантов за чудовища почитающими», — подумал Юра, глядя на восторженную толпу.

Он не мог сейчас наблюдать за ритуалом, нужно было найти способ покончить с выползающим на землю ужасом. Его окружали одни чудовища, различаясь только обличьями. С оскаленными мордами, яростными, вожделеющими, бездумными, они стремились напиться чужой боли, напитаться страхом, готовы были голыми руками разорвать на части. Их души сочились гнилью, а в глазах зияла пустота. Из их вспененных пастей рвался бессловесный крик. Устроим кровавый пир! Пусть захлебнутся, пусть подавятся собственными внутренностями все вокруг! Единственное, что имеет значение — на решетке не я!

Юре казалось, что он остался один на один со всем злом этого мира.

Как бы ни претили ему человеческие жертвы, пришлось признать, что без ритуала им не управиться, значит, гнусавого и чернявогого отвлекать было нельзя. Алтын же тем временем расправился с львиной долей неупокоенных и теперь копил силу, с нечитаемым выражением лица всматриваясь в темноту кладбища.

— Отец Алтын! — бросился к телеге Юра.

Экзекутор не обернулся, собранный, натянутый, как тетива. Цепь молний резко пала с удивительно чистого неба, пронеслась по пустырю, уничтожая последних зомби. И тут костяной дракон заревел.

Юра знал, что только свежеподнятая нежить еще может издавать звуки, пока не разложились ткани. Пусть у огромного, увенчанного короной пожелтевших рогов скелета не могло быть глотки, но он ревел. Отличие умышленно созданной нежити в том и состояло, что она сохраняля практически все умения и по ту сторону смерти, не теряя способности думать, издавать звуки.

Перепуганная толпа зашлась истошным визгом. Началась давка, но ни один не побежал искать убежища в домах — наоборот, все до единого устремили пустые от ужаса глаза на экзекутора, протянули к нему руки, многоголосо завыли на один лад.

Чернявый поднял взгляд, тусклый и еще не совсем осмысленный, на ряды поваленных надгробий, кажущиеся мелкой каменной крошкой рядом с огромной тварью. Взглянул — и замер. Губы искривились, а затем рот как-то неестественно широко распахнулся в немом крике. Маг упал назад, некрасиво и наверняка больно ударившись, приподнялся на локтях, уперся руками в дощатый пол позади спины и начал медленно, судорожно отползать.

Тугой поток силы будто перекрыли, дребезжащая струна оставшейся связи вот-вот грозила оборваться: лишенная магической поддержки, женщина умирала. Юра отринул сомнения и эмоции, положил руку на плечо гнусавого, щедро политого жертвенной кровью:

— Быстро! Предельный выброс!

Когда силы истязаемого покидают тело, остается один способ, жуткий, но верный. Предельный выброс. Изъятие из жертвы сил, хранимых на высвобождение души. Страшный, быстрый и смертоносный ритуал.

Гнусавый, не раздумывая, явно привыкший подчиняться, схватил огромный, неудобный испещренный письменами кинжал, больше похожий мясницкий тесак, замахнулся и опытным движением разрубил агонизирующему телу грудь, на излете вспорол живот. Хрупнули, дробясь, кости ребер, пробитые умелой рукой. Обнажились увитые жировой сеткой органы, в колышущемся свете факелов зазмеились ленты кишок, щедро политые кровью, но все равно до омерзения прозрачные. Гнусавый, впрочем, на это не обратил внимания, привычный и равнодушный, а вот Юра крупно затрясся, вдыхая через рот и чувствуя на языке запах. Рука с большими, толстыми пальцами сомкнулась на трепыхающемся комке сердца, сжала и дернула вверх.

Из легких будто разом выбили весь воздух.

Поток силы на несколько мгновений ослепил Юру, он не успел поймать его, не смог направить на жуткую тварь, размахивающую хвостом, но с места все же не сходившую. Это сделал отец Алтын. Земля разверзлась, раскрыла глубокий жадный зев, взлетела фонтанами высоко вверх, закрыв дракона от некроманта, раздался чудовищно громкий треск дробящихся костей, заставивший стиснуть зубы и крепче зажмурить глаза, а потом всё разом стихло. Юре показалось, что на них обрушилось небо.

Рядом резко выдохнули, и Юра открыл глаза. Вывернутая наизнанку земля выглядела свежей могилой, огромной, кривой, зловещей. Люди всегда боялись смерти, и Юра, хоть и считали его чуть ли не умертвием, все же был человеком. Слабым. Хрупким. Он сам порой не мог объяснить, что толкнуло его к выбору Темных искусств, но сейчас как никогда отчетливо понимал, что некромант из него не получился. В нем не было равнодушия к страданиям и мукам живых существ, холодности и высокомерия, помогающего жить с клеймом изгоя. В нем не было силы духа, чтобы, подобно отцу Алтыну, рвано выдохнув, чеканно пройти к захоронению костяного дракона. Но в нем были знания, а потому…

— Стой! — не своим голосом, как-то по-девчачьи звонко выкрикнул он, спрыгивая с телеги на трясущиеся ноги. — Стой, экзекутор! Назад!

Возможно, паника на грани истерики, сквозившая в этом крике, возымела действие, а, может, Алтыну действительно было любопытно. Он развернулся на пятках и замер, устремив на Юру равнодушный взгляд. Битва, короткая, но тяжелая, не оставила на нем и следа усталости, и суровое лицо выглядело таким же неподвижным. Это кем же нужно быть, чтобы не дрогнуть душой, не выплеснуть — слезами ли, смехом ли — колотящиеся в груди эмоции. Уже подбегая к экзекутору, Юра поймал себя на мысли, что восхищается им.

— Там… — задыхаясь не столько от бега, сколько от пережитого, некромант согнулся и уперся руками в колени, но не позволил себе перевести дух, — там лич. Не ходи.

Алтын промолчал. Юру привело в тихое бешенство, что тому, казалось, было безразлично, что прямо у них под ногами захоронен сосуд с душой ритуально убившего себя некроманта, сосуд, охраняемый костяным драконом. Юра пожалел, что поздно спохватился, поздно, надо было делать ноги еще тогда, когда дракон не стал нападать. Теперь было ясно, что именно он сторожил, и кто теперь придет разобраться с убийцами любимого питомца.

— Почему лич?

Голос Алтына по-прежнему звучал спокойно и размеренно, и Юра не понимал, чего в нем больше — равнодушия или самообладания. Это одновременно и злило, и восхищало.

— Только лич способен приручить созданную им тварь, — заученно отозвался Юра, вгляделся в глаза в поисках хотя бы следов чувств. Юре почему-то казалось важным убедиться, что перед ним стоит живой человек.

Экзекутор не дрогнул:

— Ясно.

Куда уж яснее, фыркнул про себя Юра, и медленно побрел вслед за Алтыном к ликующей толпе жителей деревни.

— Лич. Всем молиться, — отрывисто бросил Алтын чернявому. Сказал и пошел себе дальше, не глядя ни на озадаченно кивающих соратнику крестьян, ни на деловито и равнодушно стаскиваемый гнусавым с решетки на землю труп жертвы, ни на некроманта.

— Эй, эй! — Юра дернул за крепкое плечо, силой развернул к себе. — Нужно отправить их по домам, слышишь? Это лич, экзекутор!

— Знаешь, как его победить? — по-птичьи склонив голову, спросил Алтын.

Юра стушевался. Лич, наверное, был самым страшным, с чем мог столкнуться смертный. Могучий ещё при жизни, после смерти он обретал воистину безграничные силы, день ото дня совершенствуя мастерство некроманта. Его связь с телом была всего лишь формальной: теряя одно, он тут же переселялся в другое, неуязвимый и злобный. Убить лича можно было только найдя и уничтожив филактерию, сосуд, вмещающий его душу.

Алтын буравил взглядом, ожидая ответа.

— Там, под драконом. Филактерия, — отчего-то робея, простонал Юра. — Мы не сможем, отец Алтын, мы не победим лича, давай уйдем! Давай!

Почему-то мысль уйти одному не пришла в голову. Они вместе в это ввязались, они спаяны одной битвой.

Экзекутор отвернулся, посмотрел на небо, ясное, испещренное дырами звезд.

— Нет, — тяжело упало между ними.

И пошел прочь, сминая тяжелыми ботинками пожелтевшие травинки. Приземистый. Широкоплечий. Будто не живой и не мертвый. А ведь он перестанет существовать сегодня, понял Юра. Смахнул лезущие в лицо волосы и побежал в деревню.

Дом старосты заперт не был. Вихрем пронестись к щедро выделенной комнате, схватить в одну руку две чресседельные сумки с вещами и ритуальными принадлежностями, другой крепко сжать древко посоха и выбежать прочь. Минуты утекали сквозь пальцы. Юра перекинул сумки через круп первой попавшейся лошади, на удивление стоявшей оседланной и взнузданной. Сжал в кулаке узду. Зажмурился и всхлипнул. Оглянулся. А затем выругавшись дернул на себя пожитки и, не давая себе возможности передумать, бросился обратно.

***

В ближнем бою от некроманта толку чуть. Это тоже повторял наставник, обозначая важность своих слов поднятым вверх пальцем. Поэтому так важно было найти укромное и безопасное место, которое подходило бы для ритуала. Юра делал всё как велено: обосновался у крайнего дома, расчистил от желтой листвы пятачок земли и приступил к начертанию сложной магической фигуры.

Для некроманта есть лишь два способа получить силу: жертва и использование пента– и прочих -грамм. Суть их проста. Скрупулезно вычисленные, проверенные веками фигуры после нанесения собирают силу отовсюду, откуда только можно ее позаимствовать, а затем охотно отдают ее любому, кто захочет и сможет взять. При соблюдении одного значительного нюанса: все элементы должны быть выполнены безукоризненно. Юрины руки дрожали, в немеющих пальцах едва держался специальный ритуальный камень. Ничего не получалось.

Личи прячут свои филактерии в безлюдных местах: в укромных пещерах, подводных гротах, расселинах скал. Похоже, немыслимое количество лет назад на месте деревенского кладбища был тихий, нехоженый уголок, приглянувшийся личу для захоронения. И именно сюда явились треклятые инквизиторы, разбудили заклятиями стража, втянув Юру в заведомо безнадежную битву.

С пустыря неслись вопли раздираемых нежитью людей, стоны и хрипы раненых и ни на что другое не похожий вой умертвий. Юра знал, что происходит, ему и смотреть было не нужно. Личу ни к чему выходить на бой, он просто вдохнет жизнь во все человеческие останки вокруг, а потом отдаст приказ убить всех. И они убьют.

Дрожащие руки прочертили еще одну кривую линию, и Юра в сердцах сплюнул. Гексаграмма должна была получится идеально ровной, с четко выверенными углами, с красивой паутиной уверенных линий и дуг, а Юрино кособокое творение даже близко на нее не походило.

— Стаю птиц тебе на надгробие, — выругался он, поспешно затирая подошвой сапога неудачное творение.

Он выскочил, растрепанный, с диким взглядом, на дорогу, ведущую к пустырю, и как на стену наткнулся. Не менее сотни умертвий и зомби, послушных воле поднявшего их лича, методично истребляли остававшихся в живых. В тела убитых впивались холодные истлевшие руки и разрывали на части. Ноги оживших мертвецов попирали месиво из внутренностей, они путались в склизких кишках, спотыкались об оторванные конечности.

Из троицы экзекуторов Юра заметил в живых только гнусавого. Тот действительно был отличным воином, выносливым, на удивление ловким и смертоносным. Но враг был практически неуязвим для простого клинка, да и не мог никто живой в одиночку уничтожить столько нечисти. На него наседали со всех сторон, теснили от деревни и людей. Среди нападавших Юра заметил ту самую казненную женщину, неловко ковыляющую на изувеченных ногах, с распахнутой грудиной и вспоротым животом. Слипшиеся от пота и крови волосы темным комом свисали на обнаженную спину. Некромант был благодарен судьбе, всем демонам и даже несуществующему Хранителю за то, что не видел ее сейчас вблизи, но неудержимое воображение против воли дорисовало свисающие, волочащиеся по земле кишки, уже остывшие и покрытые черными сгустками запекшейся крови, частично сохранившиеся органы, коричнево-бурые в плотной паутине желтого жира и, должно быть, самое страшное, — пустые, навыкате, глаза.

Ныряя обратно в свой укромный угол, некромант успел увидеть, как хваткие пальцы женщины впились в щеку здоровяка, вырвали кусок плоти и, отбросив его, вцепились к груди воина. Юра знал, что она, не имея памяти, забыв эмоции, отомстит за свою смерть сполна, сожмет в кулаке его еще трепыхающееся сердце, так же, как всего пару часов назад делал с ней он.

Некромант упал на колени возле полустертых линий и заметался. Вытряхнул на землю содержимое ритуальной сумки, начал лихорадочно перебирать, перекладывать с места на место склянки, кисеты, свечи и кристаллы, хотя пользы от них сейчас было не больше, чем от самого Юры в трактирной драке.

Постепенно шум побоища начал утихать. Это значило, что нет больше мутноглазого скряги старосты, нет чернявого весельчака и его товарища с ятаганом. И отца Алтына. Юра понял, что теперь орда трупов придет за ним, а он, страшный некромант с посохом и брошью выпускника Академии на отвороте капюшона, сможет только портки испачкать.

— Ибо сила Твоя предвечна, — нарастая, разнесся сильный ровный голос, — ибо кругом своим охранным бережет паству Твою…

Юра снова выскочил на дорогу, задыхаясь от волнения. Нежить пятилась, расступалась, замыкая в кольцо маленькую белую фигурку отца-экзекутора Алтына.

Церковник стоял в молитвенной позе, и мощь от него исходила такая, что было больно смотреть. Бесстрастный голос гремел над пустырем, произнося незнакомую некроманту молитву, и с каждым новым словом экзекутор сиял ярче и ослепительнее.

— Ныне взываю! — выкрикнул Алтын, с силой опуская руки, будто разрубая преграду.

Волной силы Юру опрокинуло на землю, заставило свернуться на земле, прикрыть руками голову. Но даже сейчас он не мог отвести глаз от действа на пустыре. Костяной дракон внезапно рассыпался мелкой пылью. Невидимые простым глазом лучи, пронзая нежить, устремились во все стороны от экзекутора, заставляя мертвые тела корчиться в агонии, умирать второй смертью и оставляя на земле только неподвижные останки. Алтын дрожал от напряжения, слабое человеческое тело не выдерживало такой мощи, и Юра вдруг осознал, что отныне верит в Хранителя. Ибо видел Силу Его.

Сияние вокруг Алтына погасло так резко, что Юра поначалу решил, что ослеп. На смену очищающему свету пришла темнота. И Юра, падая и спотыкаясь, побежал, молясь лишь об одном: лишь бы церковник был жив. Кем бы ни был, человеком, мертвецом, неведомой сущностью, да хоть самим Хранителем во плоти, пусть будет жив.

Бежать, перескакивая разбросанные в невообразимых позах изувеченные и разложившиеся тела было сложно, не смотреть на них — еще сложнее. Сапоги оскальзывались на пролитой крови, Юра падал, вставал, упираясь руками в раскроенные черепа, распоротые животы, но целеустремленно пробирался к одинокой фигуре в белом, залитом кровью балахоне в кольце упокоенной нежити.

Добравшись, Юра упал сверху, прижался ухом к твердой груди и, для верности, ладонью к шее. Под щекой, в груди медленно толкалось живое сердце, кожа была теплой, и Юра, наконец, разрыдался.

— Не смей умирать, Тьма тебя забери, — сдавленно хрипел он, и всё не мог оторваться от безжизненного тела. — Я не отпускаю тебя, слышишь? Слышишь?

Экзекутор не шевелился, не открывал глаз, но дышал ровно, будто во сне. Юра с усилием отстранился, сел на пятки и потер лицо грязными ладонями, возвращая самообладание.

Что-то на краю сознания мешало, свербело и чесалось, как комариный укус. Что-то было не в порядке. Что-то смотрело на него со спины, спокойно, но пристально, изучающе. Юру, словно холодной водой, окатило осознанием: лич все еще был жив, и теперь пришел посмотреть на дерзнувших нарушить его покой.

Юра медленно повернул голову, усилием воли заставляя шевелиться застывшее от ужаса тело. Почувствовал, как душа резко ушла в пятки. Шагах в двадцати от него стоял высокий скелет, полностью лишенный плоти. Пожелтевший череп, утративший нижнюю челюсть, украшал серебряный венец, испещренный символами и тайными знаками, на одной руке осталась латная перчатка, бурая от ржавчины. Второй рукой лич держал вычурный, ювелирной работы посох с вытянутым навершием. Пустые глазницы, горящие мертвым зеленым огнем, пристально вглядывались в молодого некроманта.

Мертвец ждал, и в душе Юры робко шевельнулась надежда. Личи не были злобными тварями, ведомыми лишь желанием убивать. Переходя порог смерти, они сохраняли ясный разум и прижизненный характер. С ними можно было договориться.

Юра попробовал встать, но ноги подвели, и он рухнул на колени, едва не задев бессознательного экзекутора. Покорно склонил голову и неверным голосом проговорил:

— Прости нас, Великий. Мы не знали, что здесь покоится твоя филактерия. Мы не замышляли нанести тебе вред. Позволь нам уйти, Великий, и тайну о месте твоего захоронения не узнает никто, ни живой, ни мертвый. Я даю тебе клятву некроманта…

Голос сорвался окончательно, но Юре уже и нечего было добавить. Он склонил голову в покорном жесте и застыл, чувствуя, как больно колотится сердце.

— Ты стоишь передо мной коленопреклонный, сдавшийся, ты не имеешь права называть себя некромантом, — раздался у Юры в голове шипящий шепот, — и клятвы твоей цена пуста. Я скорблю по великой силе Темных искусств, попавшей в руки тебе подобным. Ты слаб. Я проявлю к тебе милосердие, подарю смерть, избавлю от бремени жалкого существования. Но сперва я прикончу сущность, которую ты так опекаешь. Неужели ты надеялся, что после перехода она будет в благодарность выполнять твои поручения?

Юра резко вскинул на лича горящий взгляд, опешив от таких слов. Открыл рот и понял, что не может говорить. Скелет оперся о посох, не для удобства, а скорее по не утраченной еще прижизненной привычке. Магический слух Юры уловил сухой смех.

— Нет, я совершенно точно не оставлю тебе жизнь. Как мог ты не понять, кто рядом с тобой? Неужели не знал, чем платят служители Хранителя за его силу? Так знай же. Каждый раз, приобщаясь к его могуществу, они отдают взамен часть души, теряют свою суть. А потом, исчерпав себя, становятся сущностями этого мира, жадными до плоти и времени. О таких ты хоть слышал?

Юра прикрыл глаза и снова опустил голову. Мертвецы не умеют лгать. Вот оно что, значит. Вот почему он не видит магического следа Алтына. У него просто почти не осталось души. Вот почему экзекутор не проявляет эмоции, не знает страха. Он просто больше не человек. Почти не человек. И кто знает, может быть, следующая плата за силу Хранителя станет последней, и отец Алтын превратится в демона.

— За тобой неинтересно наблюдать, — снова заговорил лич. — Мне наскучило.

Навершие утонченного посоха засветилось, полыхнуло зеленым сиянием, костяная рука вытянулась вперед, указывая на Юру пальцем. Понимая, что жить ему осталось доли секунды, Юра выхватил заветный кинжал и со злостью полоснул по ладони. Мир потускнел, подернулся туманной пленкой и резко застыл.

— Слушаю тебя, призвавший, — громко сказали где-то справа.

Юра посмотрел в сторону, откуда донесся голос. В локте от земли парил неясный силуэт, зыбкий и серый. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось вызывать демона, но он твердо решил, что не покажет этой сущности своего страха.

— Убей всех, кто постарается навредить мне, — твердо сказал он.

Силуэт, колышась, приблизился:

— Твоя плата.

Юра лихорадочно вспоминал, что говорил о подобных договорах наставник, но в голове было пусто, и он решился:

— Ты заберешь всех, кого убьешь.

— Время… — прошелестел, срываясь на вожделеющую дрожь, голос. — Нужно время.

— Три года моей жизни.

Над пустырем прокатился недовольный вздох:

— Семь… Нам нужно семь лет…

— Шесть, — отрезал Юра, понимая, что играет с огнем. — Бери шесть лет или проваливай.

Серая муть приблизилась вплотную, мазнула по раненной ладони, слизывая кровь:

— Сделка.

Морок исчез так же резко, как и появился. Юра оторопело моргнул и поднес к глазам ладонь. На месте пореза появился грубый шрам. Голос лича пробился в сознание:

— Хитро. Но напрасно.

Лич опустил руку, указывавшую на некроманта, прочертил навершием посоха широкий полукруг, и со всех сторон закопошились, вставая, мертвецы, захрипели оживающие жители деревни. Пустырь превратился в волнующееся море, неотвратимо смертоносное, голодное, злое. А демона все не было.

Сереющее предрассветное небо как-то резко, буквально за несколько мгновений от края до края покрыли низкие тяжелые тучи. Неестественно-фиолетовые, светящиеся, переливающиеся немыслимыми оттенками. А за ними шевелилось что-то огромное, словно продавливая неожиданно плотный край грузной тушей.

Мертвецы копошились вокруг лича, как муравьи. Тот не спешил нападать, будто забыв о некроманте, сгонял их послушные тела к месту своего захоронения, укладывал друг на друга, защищая единственную ценность.

С громоподобным треском туча словно разломилась, и из кокона вниз выстрелило длинное юркое щупальце. Стремительно схватило крохотное на его фоне тело зомби и, подняв над головами мертвецов, раздавило, размазало, только куски полетели. Словно воодушевившись легкой добычей, вслед за первым устремилось еще несколько таких же щупалец. Резко падая вниз, они дробили кости, рвали плоть и орошали и без того окровавленную землю темной жижей.

Юре под ноги откатилась голова, уставилась единственным оставшимся глазом, тем самым, мутно-желтым, с прожилками. Пустая глазница темным провалом глядела в фиолетовое небо. Череп был проломлен, и острые торчащие осколки напоминали оскалившийся рот. Нижняя часть лица, полностью залитая черной мертвой кровью, переходила в измочаленную шею. Среди лоскутов кожи влажно блестела воронка артерии. Юра с криком отшатнулся от страшных останков деревенского старосты, помотал головой, приводя в порядок мысли, разгоняя усталость, и понял, что пора было делать ноги.

Бессознательный экзекутор весил неожиданно много, обмякшее тело выскальзывало из рук, ложилось на остывшую землю. Стиснув зубы, Юра ухватил Алтына за ноги, покрепче прижал их локтём к боку и медленно поволок его в сторону деревни. Там были лошади, а значит, только там было спасение.

За спиной бушевала, должно быть, самая страшная и самая безмолвная битва, какую только мог вообразить некромант. Не кричали полководцы, не ржали кони. Не раздавались предсмертные крики и стоны раненных. Только какой-то потусторонний свист и чудовищное чавканье.

Тело экзекутора зацепилось за камень, ноги выскользнули, стукнули пятками по траве, и Юра рухнул на колени следом, обессилев от накатывающей паники. Он ведь просто должен был упокоить кладбище. Мирно, без бойни и красивых эффектов. Без жертв и последствий. Всё пошло наперекосяк после встречи с Алтыном, но почему-то именно его сейчас, рискуя жизнью, некромант тащил прочь от опасности. Из последних сил, дрожа всем телом и вот-вот готовый впасть в истерику.

Юра сложился пополам, утыкаясь лбом в землю, рвано выдыхая.

— Это происходит не со мной, — вдруг проговорил он вслух. Изможденное сознание зацепилось за вырвавшуюся фразу и теперь гоняло ее по кругу.

Юра оглянулся через плечо. Бледное лицо Алтына выглядело совсем еще молодым, мальчишеским даже. Безмятежным, светлым. Юра задышал медленно, считая вдохи выдохи, расставляя по местам мечущиеся мысли.

Знал ли Алтын, на что шел, взывая к Хранителю? Должен был знать, наверняка догадывался, и жертвуя собой, добровольно отдавал самое ценное, раз за разом лишался самой своей сути ради того, во что верил. Сильный. Стойкий. Такой, каким Юра всегда хотел быть.

Верил ли Юра во что-либо так же истово и безоговорочно, как верил Алтын в своего Хранителя? Нет. Но он хотел верить, хотел иметь под рукой незыблемую опору, прорастающую корнями в самую суть мира.

«Я буду верить в тебя, экзекутор», — твердо решил он, разглядывая высокие скулы, волевой подбородок, цепляясь взглядом за ровные линии темных бровей. «Ты — тот лидер, которого я увидел сегодня. Ты — тот, кем я так и не смог стать. Я не позволю свершиться еще одной несправедливости, я спасу тебя, чего бы это мне ни стоило. Только не подведи. Не предай моей веры. Ты — моя опора».

Неподалеку послышался хруст, заставивший некроманта вскинуть голову. Десяток умертвий повисло на извивающемся щупальце, разрывая его ногтями, отхватывая куски зубами, практически раздирая напополам. Лича не было видно, но он явно был неподалеку, скорее всего, переселившись в другое тело, любое из подвластного ему полчища. А затем вдруг сразу несколько щупалец импульсивно задергались, и начали на глазах разлагаться. Тлен, излюбленное заклинание некромантов, иссушало тварь заживо, заставляло гнить и распадаться прахом, обнажая длинные белые хребты.

Наставник всегда хвалил Юру за умение сохранять голову во время проведения ритуала, выявлять недочеты и стремительно их устранять. Юра зажмурился, отключил эмоции и сконцентрировался на одной цели: им во что бы то ни стало необходимо оказаться подальше отсюда.

Когда распахнутая второпях калитка ткнулась ему в плечо, Юра даже не поверил, что он смог, он добрался. Перво-наперво уложив все еще бессознательного Алтына у стены дома, собрал разбросанные ритуальные принадлежности в сумку, окончательно затоптал свои каракули, и лишь потом обессиленно рухнул рядом с экзекутором. Смотрел в фиолетовые небеса, прислушивался к тихому дыханию над ухом и понимал, что не имеет права закрывать глаза. Совсем рядом идет сражение, исход которого может оказаться ужасным, их жизни подвешены на очень тонком шнурке, и злая судьба уже занесла нож.

Только бы выжить сейчас, отрешенно думал некромант, бережно обхватывая пальцами древко подобранного здесь же посоха, а там будь что будет. Пусть очнется Алтын, пусть смотрит своими этими нечеловеческими глазами, пусть снова говорит своим этим неживым голосом. Пусть даже приговорит его к сожжению. К колесованию. Да мало ли вариантов! Экзекуторы — люди изобретательные, а уж для него постараются особо. Но это потом. А сейчас — только бы выжить. И Юра, изможденный и телом, и духом, погрузился в горячечное забытье.

Пришел в себя он от знакомого треска. Туча над ними лопнула, как перезрелый плод, и вниз неспешно скользнуло уже знакомое щупальце. Еще не сознавая, что происходит, Юра вскочил на ноги, ухватил руками посох и принял боевую стойку.

— Сделка! — что есть мочи заорал он. — Мы заключили сделку!

— Это сделка, — громко сказали сверху. Некромант заметил, что действительность снова застыла, мир окутало сероватым дымом. Хищное щупальце нависло над беззащитным экзекутором, еще миг — и схватит поперек живота.

— Убить всех, кто попытается нанести призвавшему вред.

Юра опешил:

— Но не его! О нем речи не шло!

Голос многоголосо завыл с небес:

— Он попытается! Попытается!

— Иди во Тьму, — сквозь зубы прорычал некромант. — Моя жертва была щедрой, убирайся! Он не твой!

— Нарушитель! Сделка!

Юра закрыл лицо руками.

— Угроза! Он — угроза! — простонал демон.

Юру как будто огрели по голове:

— Оставь его, он не причинит зла.

— Условия сделки нарушены. Плати.

Юра непонимающе спросил:

— Чем?

— Десять лет. С тебя десять лет, нарушитель, или мы пожрем тебя.

Юра понял, что сам загнал себя в ловушку. Десять лет — немыслимая плата, даже за расправу над личем он дал меньше. Голова не соображала, выход из ситуации не находился.

— Забирай, — злобно прошептал он. — Забирай и проваливай, тварь.

— Сделка… — томно пропел голос, и некромант рухнул на землю.

***

А лошадь-то хромала. Юра не заметил, когда это началось, возможно, он в спешке увел из деревенской конюшни расковавшуюся кобылу, а, может, подкова потерялась в пути, но было ясно, что далеко на этой лошади он не уедет. Загоняя бедную животину, он сначала и не заметил неровного хода, однако теперь выбор был невелик. Вскоре лошадь просто не сможет больше везти его и падет прямо на дороге.

Юра натянул повод, с тяжким вздохом спрыгнул с высокой взмыленной спины и ласково потрепал светлую гриву животного. Снял чресседельные сумки, отцепил от седла посох. Задумался, стоит ли снимать сбрую, и не стал. Еще раз вздохнул, забросил на плечо сумки с пожитками и решительно зашагал дальше по тракту. Хороших, удобных дорог в этой части Империи было немного, по ухабам он и сам далеко не прошел бы. Но этот тракт вел прямиком в столицу, а значит был широким, утрамбованным колесами телег и густо обросшим постоялыми дворами. Подумалось, что лошадку можно было довести до ближайшего гостевого дома и продать хоть за медяк, но Юра тут же эту мысль отбросил. Кто знает, сколько еще миль до него, а животное и без того настрадалось.

Проверить скакуна еще на конюшне некроманту было попросту некогда. Он очнулся на вечерней заре, неподалеку раздавались громкие голоса: кто-то выкрикивал приказания, кто-то стенал и молился. Продрогшее тело, еще не отошедшее от смертельной усталости, едва слушалось, но силы вернулись в один миг, стоило только аккуратно выглянуть из укромного закутка.

По пустырю, сплошь засеянному разорванными телами, передвигались белые пятна инквизиторских одеяний. Грубые телеги, меченые красным кругом, неспешно вползали на поле, ведомые коренастыми тягачами. Кони фыркали и прядали ушами, чуя трупное зловоние. Юра знал, что инквизиторы с большой неохотой утруждались поиском истины. Для них проще было найти виноватого — или выставить виноватым — и торжественно казнить на площади какого-нибудь людного города. Теперь, выяснив, что не только Адепты Тьмы способны черпать силу из мучений, Юра понимал тягу святош к зрелищным пыткам. Куда тяжелее далось ему принятие того, что пресловутая магия Хранителя, воспеваемая всеми и всюду, оказалась пугающе похожей на сделку с демоном, каким-то неправильным, не чтущим устоявшихся правил, но беспредельно могущественным.

Юра споткнулся, чуть было не обронил сумки и выругался сквозь зубы. Он совсем не хотел этого знать, он не должен был это видеть. Но закаменевшее в безразличии лицо отца-экзекутора Алтына стояло перед глазами, сколько ни отводи взгляд. Никакая сила не стоит таких жертв, ничто в мире не сравнится с ценностью человеческой души. Если бы только была возможность повернуть время вспять, Юра сделал бы всё возможное, но он где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что жертва Алтына невозвратна.

Когда Юра очнулся, экзекутора рядом не оказалось. Только след на припорошенной жухлой листвой земле говорил о том, что рядом с Юриным телом лежало еще одно. Если бы не этот нечаянный отпечаток, некромант и вовсе решил бы, что этот непонятный церковник ему привиделся. Алтын не связал его, не отдал под стражу, даже не отобрал посох. Давал возможность уйти. Юра великодушно разрешил себе не думать о причинах такого странного поступка, но проверять на милосердие других слуг Хранителя благоразумно не стал, а выждал момент и что было духу рванул к конюшням. Уже нахлестывая лошадь, обернулся. Никто не смотрел ему вслед, не гнался. Юра очень надеялся, что его просто не заметили.

Скособоченная постройка постоялого двора показалась ближе к утру, когда некромант уже был готов сдаться и устроиться на ночлег под ближайшим кустом. Ушлое заведеньице гордо именовалось «Ледяной тигр», хотя в здешних местах не то что тигров, даже рысей не водилось. Выцветшая вывеска была украшена изображением неведомой твари, бледно-полосатой, оскалившей моржовую клыкастую пасть и неестественно выпучившей разного размера желтоватые глаза. Вчерашняя кособокая гексаграмма и то больше на тигра походила.

Юра с силой толкнул на удивление добротную деревянную дверь и вошел в пустовавший общий зал. Что ж. Он ночевал в местах и похуже, здесь хотя бы солома на полу была относительно чистая, у столов стояли небольшие колченогие скамейки, а не чурбаки, да и заспанный хозяин, суетливо выскочивший навстречу, выглядел пусть и опухшим, но все же человеком. Юра однажды был готов поставить годовой заработок на то, что владелец трактира на окраине столицы тролль. Хотя бы наполовину.

— Ах, сударь, что же вы стоите в дверях-то? — запричитал хозяин, пятясь от входа и елейно улыбаясь. — Вы же с дороги никак? Что-то сейчас на тракте творится?

Некромант был уверен, что трактирщики — особая порода людей. Жадные, любопытные, говорливые подлизы. И веры им нет ни на грош. С другой стороны, большинство из них отличало удивительное чутье на опасность, чем грех было не воспользоваться.

Юра молча прошагал к столу у камина, сел на скамью, постаравшись не показать смертельной усталости и боли в натруженных ногах. Прислонил к стене посох. Маленькие беглые глазки хозяина расширились, рот приоткрылся в изумлении, видать, в эти края некроманты забредали нечасто. Трактирщик выждал минуту, справился с волнением и снова заулыбался.

— Вам, сударь, завтрак подать? Может, горячего изволите? У нас и комнатка есть пречуднейшая, кровать новая, мягкая, клопов нет, уж в этом, сударь, не сомневайтесь! Могу приказать воды наносить в комнату, бадью поставить! Что скажете?

Он тараторил так быстро, что Юра не поспевал за прыгающими мыслями, поэтому просто кивнул. Нежить с ним, с этим хозяином, он и в самом деле вымотался донельзя.

Трактирщик снова засуетился, замахал руками:

— Не извольте волноваться, сударь, все исполним в лучшем виде! Вам чего подать — вина, пива?

Хмельное Юра не пил, но говорить почему-то казалось слишком сложным, так что он неоднозначно мотнул головой. Пусть подает что хочет, решил он, вытягивая под столом гудящие ноги. Усталость накатывала волнами, пламя камина нежно согревало бок, а колченогая скамейка показалась удобнее любой кровати. Некромант облокотился на стену, безвольно уронил голову на плечо и задремал.

Пряные запахи щекотали ноздри, вытаскивали из мутного забытья. Точно, вяло отметил Юра, завтрак. А наверху уже ждет горячая вода для умывания и постель.

Некромант потер глаза кулаками, с силой провел ладонями по лицу и открыл глаза. Общий зал был заполнен тихо переговаривающимися людьми, на столе стояли парящее жаркое и запотевший кувшин, а напротив сидел солидного вида немолодой мужчина в белом балахоне с красным кругом на груди. Юра сглотнул вязкую слюну. Инквизитор смотрел на него спокойно, без угрозы или неприязни, терпеливо ожидая, пока некромант придет в себя.

Молодой маг открыл рот:

— Я…

— Давай договоримся, — спокойно перебил инквизитор. — Я знаю, кто ты. Я знаю, где ты был вчера, знаю, что делал, знаю всё, что ты можешь сейчас мне предъявить. Правду сказать, я до смерти устал, и играть словами не намерен. Ты готов слушать?

Этот человек — враг — вызывал невольное уважение. Исполосованное глубокими морщинами лицо и выправка старого солдата, спокойный взгляд покрасневших усталых глаз. Мужчина был опасным противником, но Юре показалось, что сейчас угрозы он не представлял.

— Да, — коротко кивнул некромант.

Инквизитор склонил голову, словно другого ответа и не ждал, и тем же спокойным голосом продолжил:

— То, что ты сделал прошлой ночью… ты ведь заключил сделку с демоном, верно? — порицается Великой церковью Хранителя. Я, как ее покорный слуга, исполняю то, что должно. Беру тебя под стражу.

Юра встрепенулся, но инквизитор неожиданно оказался рядом и положил руку на плечо.

— Я был вынужден это сделать, — сквозь зубы процедил некромант. — Сделка оправдана, если заключена для спасения жизни и не несет вреда людям.

Инквизитор сжал пальцы, стискивая до боли.

— Не в моих полномочиях казнить и миловать. Я выполняю приказ. Завтра мы выедем в столицу. Ты стоишь на довольствии у Наместника, и без его воли никто не вправе причинять тебе вред. Будет суд, и если ты на самом деле не делал вреда живым, тебя с миром отпустят. Ты понимаешь, что сопротивление все только усугубит?

Юра невидяще смотрел перед собой. А еще несколько часов назад казалось, что худшее позади. Инквизитор снова сжал его плечо:

— Ты пойдешь с нами в столицу добровольно?

Не поднимая головы, Юра разомкнул пересохшие губы и твердо ответил:

— Пойду.

— Хорошо… Тогда поешь, парень, — доброжелательно проговорил инквизитор, — для тебя настали непростые времена, и силы тебе понадобятся.

Затем бросил кому-то рядом:

— Проследи, чтобы он съел всё. Обморочного везти — мороки не оберешься.

Юра сгорбился, словно старик, потер глаза, прогоняя усталость.

— Ты должен съесть всё, некромант, — ровно, громко произнес отец-экзекутор первого ранга Алтын, усаживаясь напротив. На Юру он не смотрел.

***

Суд святой инквизиции зачастую был простой формальностью, карающим мечом защитницы-церкви. Однако сейчас Юра был почти уверен в удачном исходе дела. Честолюбивый наместник не терпел, когда ему диктовали решения в попытках оспорить его власть. До самого некроманта дела ему, конечно, не было, но правитель вряд ли упустит возможность напомнить церковникам, кто истинный владыка Империи.

Быть арестантом оказалось не так унизительно, как Юре думалось. То ли следуя приказу старшего, то ли по своей воле, инквизиторы словно не замечали некроманта на протяжении всех четырех дней пути. Добровольно отдавший посох и ритуальные принадлежности, Юра полулежал, завернувшись в плащ, на полу покачивающейся телеги и рассматривал попутчиков. Думать не хотелось. Чем больше отдыхало его тело, тем сильнее болел воспаленный разум.

Как и положено, к нему приставили надсмотрщиков с указанием не спускать глаз ни днем, ни ночью. Инквизиторы, сменявшиеся подле него дважды в сутки, были обычными людьми. Седой старик, ехавший сейчас рядом с телегой, беспрерывно ворчал и сетовал на тяготы службы. Ему бы, немощному, где-нибудь в библиотеке пергаменты перебирать, а не мчаться по срочному приказу устранять разгулявшуюся нечисть. Он так и говорил: «понавызываете дряни разной, а мы за вами убирай». Юра не знал, действительно ли на том кладбище осталась для инквизиторов работа, но виноватым себя не чувствовал в любом случае. Ворчание старика успокаивало и убаюкивало.

Куда хуже было в первый вечер. Юра не мог сказать, что Алтын, отправленный сторожить пленника, смотрел на него неотрывно, но неусыпное внимание ощущалось всем телом, мешало расслабиться. Темные раскосые глаза экзекутора смотрели слепо, вникуда.

Теперь Алтын казался живым мертвецом, балаганной куклой. Его движения стали дерганными, взгляд — пустым, а позы казались неестественными. Ещё одно важное изменение Юра открыл в первую же ночь своего ареста — экзекутор больше не мог лгать. Как мертвец.

В ту ночь Юра, отужинавший, выпивший терпкого вина, толкнул Алтына к стене, стоило только двери комнатки закрыться за ними.

— Это ты натравил их на меня? — прошипел он в застывшее лицо. Юра не думал, что может сделать себе только хуже, ярость наполняла тело покалывающей энергией, кулаки против воли сжимались, и больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось увидеть в чужих глазах страх.

Алтын не попытался защититься, покорно отступил к стене и посмотрел в Юрину сторону:

— Я дал тебе шанс уйти.

Некромант с усилием расслабил сведенные судорогой челюсти и отступил назад. Экзекутор был прав: у Юры была возможность скрыться, и он ей не воспользовался. Злость схлынула, оставляя после себя обреченную пустоту.

— Почему?

— Ты сражался на моей стороне. Ты хотел защитить людей. Ты хотел спасти меня, — так же равнодушно отрапортовал церковник.

— Ну так почему же ты навел их на мой след? — тихо проговорил Юра, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

— Лишь в вере спасение. Я выполнял долг.

Фанатики, должно быть, самые страшные из людей. Фанатики, наделенные властью и силой, страшны вдесятеро. Юра поднял взгляд на экзекутора, отследил линию напряженных плеч и неловко сложенных на поясе рук. Заглянул в глаза — и потерялся.

Там ничего не было.

— Посмотри на меня, — прошептал он, делая шаг вперед, поднимая подбородок, открывая лицо.

— Я смотрю.

Темные глаза неподвижно вглядывались в пустоту.

— Ты видишь меня?

— Не так, как ты представляешь. Я вижу свет.

Юра рвано выдохнул, провел рукой по волосам в попытке успокоиться, ссутулился. Отошел к дальней стене и сполз по ней на пол. Алтын не шевелился.

— Ты знаешь, что с тобой будет?

— Да.

— Неужели, — Юра не мог подобрать слов, — неужели ты хочешь уйти… так?

Темные провалы глаз скрыли тонкие веки, и некромант вдруг подумал, что Алтын, должно быть, невыносимо устал.

— Неважно, как ты уйдешь, — чеканно ответил экзекутор. — Важно, для чего ты родился.

Юра вдруг ясно представил маленького мальчика. Темноволосый, черноглазый, с забавно оттопыренными ушами и широкой улыбкой, тот бежал по тропинке к невысокой женщине в цветастом платке. Видение было таким живым, что в тишине комнатки повисли отголоски детского смеха.

— Ты помнишь свою мать? — спросил некромант, не поднимая головы.

— Нет.

— Свое детство?

— Нет.

Сраженный страшной догадкой, Юра поднял на экзекутора слезящиеся глаза:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Меня зовут отец Алтын, я отец-экзекутор первого ранга Великой церкви Хранителя.

***

Где-то над головой раздалось зычное восклицание и смех. Юра встрепенулся, выныривая из воспоминаний, огляделся. Отряд прибывал в столицу. За высокими стенами красовалась жемчужина Империи, холеная и чопорная Белая Твердыня, обитель Наместника Императора и его двора. Стражи у ворот боязливо расступились, низко кланяясь страшным инквизиторам и провожая в спину любопытными взглядами: пленник на телеге обещал всему городу знатное кровавое веселье.

— Не дождетесь, — зло пробормотал Юра и сел ровнее.

— Чего трепыхаешься, отродье Тьмы? — фыркнул ехавший на козлах инквизитор. — До казематов еще ехать и ехать.

Равнодушие, окружавшее некроманта эти дни, растворилось без следа. Здесь, в родной твердыне, церковников особо чтили и боялись. Как не возгордиться и не пнуть лежачего?

Однако, к вящему удивлению Юры, отряд не свернул с главной улицы в сторону городских тюрем, что бы там ни говорил этот церковник. Значит, судить будут сразу, какая высокая честь. Любопытные, озлобленные, насмешливые взгляды горожан уже порядком утомили, так что, превозмогая волнение, он натянул пониже капюшон, плотнее закутался в плащ и опустил голову к дощатому полу под собой.

— Плисецкий, — негромко позвал Алтын, когда телега, наконец, замерла. — Пойдем.

«А вот не пойду, что тогда? На ручках понесешь?»

Юра горько усмехнулся своим мыслям и не двинулся с места. Вокруг захохотали:

— Ты смотри, наша принцесса ждет паланкин! Давай, Алтын, подай даме руку! Их нежнейшие ножки устали телепаться без толку по телеге, ходить уже разучились!

— Юра, — неожиданно близко проговорил экзекутор. — Не зли братьев. Пойдем.

Ярость, красным шелком застилавшая глаза, медленно схлынула, и Юра, держась за спокойствие в голосе Алтына, как за путеводную нить, поднял взгляд.

Инквизиторы стояли широким полукругом, отрезая пути к бегству, не давая иного пути, кроме как войти в огромную дверь, щедро украшенную резьбой и инкрустированную драконьей костью.

Дверь эту Юра знал.

Нет, ему не приходилось открывать ее, а бывать по ту сторону — и подавно, но каждый, кто хоть раз преступал городские ворота Белой Твердыни, знал, что зайдя в гостеприимно распахнутый проем, обратно вряд ли выйдешь. Эта самая дверь, вычурная и громоздкая, отрежет тебя от мира навсегда. Войдя во Дворец Патриархов, ты либо станешь одним из слуг Хранителя, либо же будешь назван его врагом. А Юру в церковники записывать не собирались. Но и рубить сплеча, обвинять в ереси похоже тоже не спешили, к парадному входу подвели, даже не связав рук. Смотрите, мол, все: слуга Наместника Империи — пусть и некромант, богомерзкая тварь — не унижен и не наказан до вердикта суда.

— Надо же, я удостоен высочайшей аудиенции, — оскалившись, пропел некромант, спрыгивая на землю. — Я полагаю, Патриарху надоели ваши постные рожи. Могу его понять!

Скупой жест отца Алтына остановил вскинувшихся было инквизиторов.

— Юра. Пойдем.

На пороге некромант все же застыл, позволив страху на мгновение овладеть им. А затем сделал широкий шаг, и оказался во Дворце Патриархов. Дверь, та самая, что снилась еретикам в самых страшных снах, с громким стуком закрылась за его спиной, пустив по широкому холлу эхо.

Пути назад не осталось.

Внутреннее убранство Дворца поражало даже Юрино богатое воображение: резные балясины перил, яркие фрески с изображением подвигов Приблизившихся-к-Хранителю, мягкие, как болотная земля, ковры и позолота, покрывающая всё, на что падал взгляд, в полный голос кричали о том, что ему здесь не место.

Юра прикипел взглядом к неестественно ровной спине шагающего впереди экзекутора и силой воли прогнал непрошенные мысли. Он не красотой блистать сюда явился. Он должен доказать свою невиновность, а затем, как решил сразу после бойни у безымянной деревни, сложить с себя полномочия, вернуть Академии посох и начать новую жизнь. Стать лекарем. Землепашцем. Подавальщиком в трактире. Кем угодно, только не адептом Темных искусств.

Юра чуть не налетел на Алтына, когда осознал, что уверенность в собственной невиновности перестала быть для него надежной защитой. Юра казнил себя за то, что не понял сразу. Ведь инквизиторы в деталях знали обо всем, что произошло на том злосчастном кладбище, знали и о том, что могло произойти, не вмешайся некромант. И все равно вели его на суд, а, значит, не собирались его проиграть. Значит, так и кончится история некроманта Юрия Плисецкого.

Их путь, неожиданно короткий, завершился у простой деревянной двери, ничуть не похожей на чудовище, сторожившее главный вход.

— Это, что ли, зал суда? — растеряв от удивления всю колкость, спросил некромант.

Устремив взгляд в пустоту, Алтын нелепо замер на пороге, как марионетка, с напряженной спиной и плечами, но безвольно расслабившимися плетьми рук. Голова безвольно повисла, как у распятого.

— Время до суда ты проведешь здесь. Не зли братьев. Я не хочу, чтобы они сорвали на тебе злобу.

Мир рухнул, оставив Юру задыхаться в безвоздушном пространстве и сверлить изумленным взглядом равнодушную фигуру.

— Ты не хочешь? — с трудом произнес некромант. — То есть ты еще можешь чего-то хотеть?

Экзекутор открыл дверь, но внутрь не вошел.

— Нет. Просто твое поведение обернется тебе же во вред.

Мысленно Юра взвыл. Да что ж за непробиваемый человек этот Алтын? Ну почему он не может ответить так, чтобы не возникало еще большего количества неуместных вопросов, от которых даже Юре становится неловко?

Однако он лишь осклабился, блеснув широкой злой улыбкой:

— Правда, сдается, ты больше ничем мне не обязан! Дал мне шанс уйти? Как трогательно! Или ты решил, что это была плата за спасение твоей жизни? — маг наигранно задумался, потер рукой подбородок, перекатился с носка на пятку и обратно. — А, может, ты все же чего-то хочешь, хочешь позаботиться обо мне?

Алтын отошел от открытой двери, приглашающе махнув рукой.

«Вот тебе и вся забота», — разозлился Юра, проходя внутрь, — «сиди теперь в этих хоромах и думай, что же все-таки на уме у одного весьма загадочного отца-экзекутора».

— Ты прав, это была плата, — равнодушно сказали ему в спину, и дверь за ним закрылась на замок.

Вопреки ожиданиям, помещение, в котором его заточили до суда, не было тюремной камерой, и даже примерно на нее не походило. Обычная спальня, крохотная, с узким ложем и чудовищно огромным вычурным креслом, которое не грех было назвать троном. Увитое резными серебряными змейками, обитое глубоким синим бархатом, оно выглядело настолько неуместно в скромном убранстве комнаты, что казалось горячечной галлюцинацией.

Обойдя этого монстра, некромант сел на приятно просевший под ним матрас и оглядел ровные белые стены. Никаких фресок, никакой лепнины. Можно было представить, что это обычная ночевка на постоялом дворе, что его жизнь не готова вот-вот рухнуть с обрыва прямо на инквизиторский эшафот.

Но это кресло…

— Чего уставилось? — рыкнул на него Юра. — Я здесь настолько же не к месту, как и ты. Так что молчи и терпи мое соседство. Я ненадолго.

Некромант уронил лицо в сложенные горстью ладони и зашелся истерическим смехом:

— Ну что? Подумаешь, с креслом говорю! Вы, сударь, — он встал с кровати и отвесил церемониальный поклон креслу, — даже эмоциональнее моего доброго друга, отца-экзекутора Алтына. Ах, скажите, не родня ли он вам?

Громкий смех раздирал его изнутри, и Юра так и не понял, когда он сменился рыданиями. Согнувшись пополам, уткнувшись лицом в колени, Юра содрогался всем телом и никак не мог унять всхлипы.

«Всё будет хорошо. Это всего лишь суд», — убеждал он себя. Он все равно хотел сложить посох. Всё к лучшему. Однако, ни уверения, ни утешения не помогали.

— Говорят, горше всех плачет сильный, — холодно раздалось над головой.

Юра оцепенел и поднял полный ужаса взгляд на кресло.

— Что?

— Ты сильный, — повторил голос, — справишься.

На пороге нелепым изваянием высился Алтын. Все в том же пыльном балахоне, все такой же уставший и вспотевший. Даже умыться некогда, бедному, разозлился некромант, весь в заботах, Тьма его забери.

— Чего хотел? — гнусаво произнес он, вытирая влажное лицо рукавом. — Проверить, не сбежал ли? Отсюда сбежишь. Даже окна толком нету.

— Потому и нет, — отчеканил экзекутор, опуская на пол ранее незамеченный магом узел с тряпьяем. — Воду для умывания принесут позже. Завтра с рассветом пойдешь в императорский дворец.

— А это что? — Юра пнул неожиданно твердый сверток. — Вечерний туалет для дамы? Я некромант, а не наложница!

Алтын уже закрывал дверь, но маг успел услышать:

— В том и дело, что некромант.

***

Время маршировало с ним в ногу, отсчитывая последние минуты. Тяжелые ботинки инквизиторов выбивали мерную дробь по гладким плитам пола. Венец неприятно давил на виски. Взмокшие от пота волосы липли к скулам.

Бледный после бессонной ночи, с опухшими веками и отрешенным выражением на лице, в неудобном церемониальном костюме Юра выглядел нелепо. В первый и последний раз он надевал этот ювелирный полудоспех в день присяги на верность Наместнику и Империи, и даже тогда волнение не одолевало его настолько сильно. Тяжелый черный плащ давил на плечи, подметал широким подолом коридоры дворца, душил.

Игра на грани фарса. Казалось, весь его вид кричит: посмотрите все, какого красивого, могучего некроманта схватили наши доблестные защитники!

Стражники в форменных ливреях открыли дверь зала суда. Шаг — и теперь уже точно конец.

Правитель Империи был немолод, и изо всех подчеркивал свой возраст длинной, но редкой рыжей бородой. Тонкий, изысканный трон, казалось, сейчас с треском рухнет под его грузным телом. Широкие парчовые складки придавали дородной фигуре еще больший объем, однако кисти рук, поглаживающие подлокотники, были тонкими, изящными и больше подходящими девице.

Полупрозрачные глаза без интереса мазнули взглядом по вошедшему некроманту и снова закрылись. Наместник был уставшим и сонным. «Плохо», — подумал Юра, — «значит, постарается закончить дело как можно скорее, не захочет вдаваться в подробности».

По правую руку от правителя важно восседал маленький человечек. Хрупкий, лысеющий и безбородый, облачен он был едва ли не пышнее и вычурнее наместника. Юра знал, кто это. Патриарх, глава Великой церкви Хранителя, изощренный в интригах и наушничестве, реальный владыка Империи. И вот он-то скучающим отнюдь не выглядел.

Юру провели в центр просторного и пустующего зала, и оставили в одиночестве в десятке шагов от тронов. В повисшей тишине было слышно тяжелое, с хрипами, дыхание Наместника.

— Преклони колено, — зычно проговорил стражник.

Юра нехотя опустился на колено в традиционном приветствии, опустил почтительно голову и выжидательно замер.

— Встань, некромант Юрий Плисецкий, верный слуга Наместника Империи, — мягко и негромко произнес владыка ритуальное приветствие.

Патриарх какое-то время рассматривал Юру с брезгливым выражением лица, но когда он обратился к Наместнику, голос его звучал мягко и снисходительно, будто он говорил с неразумным ребенком:

— Прошу прощения, мой господин, однако же этот некромант отнюдь не ваш верный слуга. Мои инквизиторы захватили его в плен во время проведения им запрещенных темных таинств.

Юра вскинул возмущенно голову, но усилием воли заставил себя промолчать. Встал, расправил плечи и устремил твердый, полный решимости взгляд на Наместника.

— Это правда? — с недоумением протянул правитель, склоняя набок голову. Юра вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и заговорил, взвешивая каждое слово:

— Нет, мой повелитель. В тот вечер инквизиторы взяли меня под стражу на постоялом дворе «Ледяной тигр», что на главном тракте. Я задремал прямо за столом и никаких ритуалов не проводил.

— Вот как? — хохотнул Наместник. — А я уж было засомневался в тебе. Что же, если…

— А что так изнурило почтенного некроманта? — непочтительно перебил Патриарх. — Мой господин, — обратился он уже к Наместнику, — государственные дела и так отнимают все ваше драгоценное время, поэтому я прошу призвать моего человека. Извольте выслушать его, и вам откроется полная картина этого преступления.

Тонкие пальцы, унизанные перстнями, нервно постучали по подлокотнику.

— Насколько честен ваш свидетель? — неохотно спросил Наместник.

— Предельно честен, — заверил Патриарх, расплываясь в улыбке. — Мой человек осенен Благодатью Хранителя, а такие люди не могут врать.

До сего момента Юра наблюдал отстраненно и равнодушно, однако теперь едва сдерживал гнев. Так вот оно что! Это не потеря души, не переход в мир духов, не превращение из человека в жадную сущность! Это, оказывается, Благодать, Бездна его поглоти, Хранителя!

Если до начала суда он еще надеялся на равнодушие Патриарха, то теперь понимал, что верховный священник преисполнен ликованием. Церковь никогда не одобряла некромантию, почитая ее богомерзким занятием прислужников Тьмы, но в открытую противиться не смела: некроманты были нужны, и заменить их было невозможно. Теперь же служители церкви преспокойно справлялись с нежитью своими силами, и неугодных можно было смело изводить под корень.

Нет, успокаивал он себя, молчи. Пусть говорит и думает, что заблагорассудится его всецерковнейшему величеству. Алтын и в самом деле не солжет, а это значит, что все обвинения будут сняты. Алтын скажет, что сделка с демоном была направлена на спасение последнего живого человека — самого экзекутора.

Злость сменилась облегчением, настолько ярко проступившим на лице, что рыжие брови наместника удивленно приподнялись. Однако вопрос владыка задать не успел, потому что в гулкий зал чеканным шагом вошел единственный свидетель.

— Позвольте рекомендовать, — сочась самодовольством, сказал Патриарх, — отец Алтын, экзекутор первого ранга.

Алтын, неловко покачнувшись, упал на одно колено. Форменный балахон, не в пример вчерашнему чистый и свежий, висел на нем мешком.

— Встань, отец Алтын, верный служитель Великой церкви Хранителя, — в голосе Наместника впервые промелькнула заинтересованность. — Расскажи нам всё, что произошло, с того момента, как ты встретил некроманта Юрия Плисецкого. Честно и без утайки. Лгать перед судом — тяжкий грех.

Экзекутор поднялся на ноги и заговорил. Как завороженный, Юра слушал свою историю, рассказываемую четко, рублеными фразами, без примеси эмоций и чувств. Только факты. Упокоение кладбища. Костяной дракон и лич. Слова заключающего сделку некроманта, отголоски битвы. Путь по следам мага. Арест. Дорога в столицу. И ни слова об их коротких беседах.

Юра чуть не прослезился от облегчения и благодарности. Всё верно. Это — не для чужих ушей. Это — только между ними.

А Алтын уже отвечал на уточняющие вопросы.

— Это была уплата долга, — разносился по залу мертвый голос. — За спасение моей жизни.

Краем глаза некромант заметил, как скривилось лицо Патриарха. Всего на миг, но это мгновение торжества у Юры уже никто не мог отобрать. Алтын был не безмозглым инструментом, он все еще оставался человеком.

— Благодарю тебя, сын мой, за подробный и честный рассказ, — сухо, не выдавая негодования, заговорил Патриарх. — Однако тебе ли не знать, что долг перед спасшим жизнь ничтожен по сравнению с долгом перед Хранителем? — худая рука осенила грудь старика священным Кругом, экзекутор зеркально повторил движение. — Уверен, ты и сам осознаешь свою ошибку. Ты понесешь наказание, соразмерное твоему проступку.

— По воле Хранителя, — склонил голову Алтын.

На зал суда снова опустилась тишина. Наместник в задумчивости оглаживал бороду и пристально глядел на Юру.

— Скажи мне, сын мой, — снова раздался голос Патриарха. — Мог ли некромант подъять мертвецов?

Юра медленно моргнул и осоловело перевел взгляд с церковника на Наместника. Тот выглядел не менее озадаченным таким поворотом беседы.

— Некроманты способны на это, — ровно отвечал экзекутор.

— А конкретно этот некромант конкретно в этом случае? — не отступал Патриарх.

— Мог. Но не сделал. На кладбище не было следов его заклинаний.

Казалось, главу церкви не могло смутить даже это:

— А костяной дракон? Некромант сказал, что это творение лича, но что, если он солгал?

Отец Алтын на секунду задумался:

— Некромант в силах сотворить костяного дракона. Я не знаю, нужен ли для этого ритуал.

— В некромантии для всего нужен ритуал! — вспылил Юра прежде, чем успел подумать.

— О, — лысеющая голова церковника повернулась к нему, — значит, ты осведомлен об этом ритуале. Хорошо. Молчи! — он вскинул руку, не давая возразить. — Тебе будет предоставлено слово. А пока что, — он снова обратился к Алтыну, — ответь, видел ли ты лича?

— Я его не видел.

— Слышал?

— Не слышал.

— Мой господин, — елейно протянул Патриарх, улыбаясь Наместнику. — Можем ли мы быть уверены в том, что чудовищная бойня, унесшая жизни ваших верноподданных, не была устроена некромантом Юрием Плисецким? Нет, увы, не можем. В попытке уничтожить слуг Хранителя, — теперь его голос звенел от гнева, — он поднимал из земли все новые и новые орды мертвецов, а когда и это не помогло, заключил сделку с демоном.

Наместник пожевал губу, подумал с минуту.

— В ваших словах есть смысл. Но как вы объясните тот факт, что отец Алтын стоит сейчас перед нами? Вы хотите сказать, что он, бессознательный, одолел демона?

Патриарх не замедлил с ответом ни на миг:

— Хранитель бережет слуг своих, сознательных и бессознательных, мой господин.

Глаза Наместника прикрылись, губы в окаймлении яркой бороды сжались в строгую линию.

— Юрий Плисецкий, — медленно, будто нехотя, наконец заговорил он. — Ответь мне честно.

Некромант с готовностью кивнул. Ему не было смысла врать, он был абсолютно не виноват.

— Почему ты бежал от инквизиторов?

Юра открыл рот и понял, что не знает ответа. Такого ответа, который не выставил бы его виновным в запрещенной волшбе. Наместник терпеливо ждал. Патриарх самодовольно улыбался. Бездушным камнем рядом высился экзекутор.

— Я бежал от слуг Хранителя… — некромант снова замолчал. Говорить о том, что его могли несправедливо осудить, было глупо. Его уже осудили. — Я, вернее сказать, не бежал. Я спешил к вам, мой повелитель. Я должен был рассказать правду о случившемся на том кладбище.

Он говорил, но понимал, что зря. Решение уже принято. Он только дает им еще один повод убедиться в его виновности. Патриарх принял серьезный вид:

— Отличается ли твоя правда от того, что рассказал отец Алтын?

— Только в одном. Мы на самом деле пробудили лича, и демон был призван мною для защиты себя и отца Алтына.

Юра бросил взгляд на неподвижного экзекутора.

— Некромант Юрий Плисецкий, — медленно и тяжело заговорил Наместник. — Престол принял решение. Ты признаешься виновным в совершении запрещенных ритуалов и передаешься в руки служителям Великой церкви Хранителя. Наказание за преступление будет соразмерно твоей вине.

Юра не отводил взгляда от отца Алтына, понимая, что теперь уж наверняка видит его в последний раз.

***

При всей своей власти Патриарх явно опасался вызвать гнев Наместника. Именно к такому выводу пришел Юра, без интереса разглядывая место своего последнего ночлега. Не хоромы и не та комната без окна и с креслом. Когда виновность еще не была доказана, его опасались обижать и унижать. А ну как оправдают! Что тогда скажет правитель? Теперь же это была и в самом деле тюремная камера: крохотная, в три шага, келья с голыми каменными стенами, сырыми, холодными, давящими. Одна из мириад ей подобных, вытесанная в монолитной скале под Дворцом Патриархов, эта комната предназначалась для содержания смертников.

Приговор ему милостиво объявили уже здесь. Не сам Патриарх, конечно. Обычный инквизитор в традиционном балахоне с Кругом отпер щедро обитую железом дверь, внес срамной горшок и кувшин, на треть наполненный водой. Уже запирая засов, известил пленника, что назавтра его ждет экзекуция с последующим умерщвлением.

Все события сегодняшнего дня казались сном, мысли смешались, и только тело бурлило нерастраченной энергией, заставляло мерить шагами камеру из угла угол. Раз, два, три — поворот. Завтра отец Алтын приведет в действие приговор. Раз, два, три — поворот. Это было понятно сначала. Кому еще пытать осужденного некроманта, как не ему, сумевшему даже в глубоком обмороке победить демона!

Раз, два…

Дверь лязгнула засовом и открылась. В келью к замершему Юре сперва вплыл неровный свет факела, затем вошел он. Прикрыл дверь, замер.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — нарочито равнодушно проговорил Юра.

«Не знал, откуда мог знать? И зачем только сказал?»

— Не знал.

В свете факела лицо Алтына казалось таким живым, что некромант не мог отвести взгляд. Колышущиеся тени пробегали по скулам и щекам, оттеняли раскосые глаза, и казалось, что экзекутор вот-вот улыбнется, нахмурится, и Юра наконец увидит, как тот выглядел до того, как этот их Хранитель высосал из него душу. Но монотонный голос не давал поддаться мороку, пустой взгляд сквозь некроманта отрезвлял.

Юра отвернулся:

— А ты теперь все знаешь, да? Сам Хранитель поведал?

Стало почему-то обидно до слез, и некромант не стал сдерживаться, всхлипнул, почувствовал, как из глаз быстро-быстро потекли слезы. Алтын промолчал.

— Ну что? — не оборачиваясь, прогнусавил Юра. — Зачем приперся? Говори и проваливай, мне к смерти надо приготовиться.

Озвученное больно ударило под дых, и Юра рухнул коленями на каменный пол, завыл, тихо, будто боясь, что за крик накажут. К смерти. Вот теперь точно смерть. Задыхаясь, обхватил плечи руками и затрясся всем телом.

— Иногда я размышляю, — безразлично сказал экзекутор, — какие эмоции я бы испытывал, наблюдая за тобой.

Юра судорожно втянул воздух сквозь широко раскрытый рот и застыл. Задышал тихо-тихо. Прислушался.

— Ты боишься меня?

Юра покачал головой, не смея смотреть ему в глаза. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его слезы, искаженное от ужаса лицо.

За спиной завозились, брякнуло вмурованное в стену кольцо, принимая в себя факел. Экзекутор дышал ровно и медленно, будто спал.

— Ты смог бы довериться мне?

Юра вскочил на ноги и в ярости обернулся.

— Довериться тому, кто уже завтра станет снимать с меня кожу? А какие еще пытки ты приготовил? Что ты собираешься сделать с моим телом, а? — Юру несло, но остановиться он не мог. — Может, переломаешь мне кости? Медленно, по одной. Тебе будет приятно смотреть, как покрывается кровоподтеками моя кожа? Какая часть моего тела нравится тебе больше всего? М?

Жесткая, будто вырезанная из древесного корня, рука закрыла ему рот. Бесстрастное лицо нависло угрожающе близко:

— Любая. Ты красив, и знаешь об этом. Возможно, если бы я помнил каково это, мне бы понравилось.

Ошарашенный, потерявший дар речи, Юра отшатнулся. В холодном взгляде экзекутора пряталось что-то неведомое, пугающее.

Темные глаза закрылись.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— А разве не ты… — начал было некромант, но наткнулся на пустой взгляд и замолчал.

— Ты будешь жить. Если нам повезет. Пойдем, Юра.

Возразить ему не дали. Юра не успел отдернуть руку, как на запястье крепко сомкнулись твердые теплые пальцы и потянули за собой.

Факел остался в опустевшей камере, а они быстро передвигались чередой одинаково темных и узких коридоров, поворачивали на развилках, неслышно пробирались мимо слабо освещенных участков подземелья. Юра не мог понять, как находит путь в кромешной тьме экзекутор, куда так настойчиво ведет. Он только мог догадываться, что ожидает в конце пути. Юра запретил себе искать ответы на бесчисленные вопросы, слепо доверившись единственному человеку, за которого отдал — и отдал бы еще не раз — часть своей жизни.

Сердце колотилось в горле, ноги путались в неудобном плаще.

Шаги тихо простучали по короткой, но крутой лестнице, в лицо, опухшее от недавних слез, дохнуло свежестью, темнота рассеялась. Они пробежали анфиладой незнакомых комнат и неожиданно, нырнув в низкую дверь, оказались под открытым небом.

Осенняя ночь, тихая и спокойная, дышала прохладой. От травы под ногами шел одуряющий аромат, терпкий, летний. Юра вдохнул полной грудью и неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Уходи, — разжимая пальцы, тихо сказал Алтын, поворачивая к некроманту точеное лицо. — Затеряйся в городах, уйди в леса. Тебя будут искать, и я не должен знать, где ты. Вот, — он вручил Юре ранее незамеченный холщовый мешок. — Твой наряд слишком заметен. Переоденешься.

— Почему ты делаешь это? — почти беззвучно, одними губами прошептал Юра.

— Потому что так правильно.

Некромант бросил взгляд на городскую стену, возвышающуюся по правую руку. Юра иронично подумал, что дальновидность слуг Хранителя сыграла против них. Патриархам нужен был потайной ход из города на случай осады, а теперь им воспользовался и он.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он куда-то в сторону. — Я осужден верховным священником. Почему ты идешь ему наперекор? Не ты ли постоянно говорил, что лишь в вере сила?

Алтын ни на секунду не задумался над ответом:

— Вера есть сила. Церковь же — это люди. Они несовершенны в деяниях своих.

Юра пораженно молчал, а потому экзекутор продолжил.

— Ты хороший человек. Я поступаю правильно.

— Тебя казнят, — вдруг накрыло осознанием Юру.

— Хранитель отмеряет по делам нашим.

Некромант выронил мешок, всем телом повернулся к единственному человеку, которого мог назвать другом, взял сильные ладони в свои, бледные и тонкие. Вгляделся в пустые глаза, пробежался взглядом по линии скул к подбородку, а затем обхватил это бесстрастное лицо, притянул, больно впечатался своим лбом в чужой. Экзекутор не шевелился, чуть согнув напряженную спину и бессильно опустив руки.

— Пойдем со мной. Нет, нет, Алтын, не говори мне о долге! Ты не должен больше жертвовать собой! Пойдем, прошу тебя! — и тихо, на выдохе, простонал. — Пожалуйста. Давай уйдем вместе.

Дыхание экзекутора коснулось его лица:

— Нет.

Юра разрыдался. Громко, несдержанно, некрасиво. Впиваясь пальцами в волосы Алтына, изо всех сил прижимал его к себе и выл от незнакомой боли внутри.

— Ты должен уйти, — монотонно сказали на ухо.

Судорожно кивая, некромант и не думал опускать рук. Момент расставания — теперь уже точно навсегда — казался страшнее даже неизбежной смерти перед тысячами кровожадных глаз. Юра разлепил дрожащие губы:

— Я не позволю им тебе навредить. Надо будет — всех церковников заживо сожгу.

— Иди, Юра.

Некромант с трудом разжал пальцы, ткнулся наугад, поймал губами чужой рот и сдавленно простонал. Рванулся всем телом, отталкивая от себя Алтына, подхватил непослушными пальцами мешок с одеждой и побежал, оступаясь, прочь от городской стены.

***

«Потеряешь посох — потеряешь жизнь».

Юра не мог не вспоминать слова наставника, крутил их и так и этак. На его памяти умудренный жизнью старик не ошибался никогда. Значит, жизнь потеряет, какова досада.

И, все же, именно посох давал возможность некромантам черпать силу извне и, послушный воле хозяина, преобразовывал ее. Посох был главным и, пожалуй, единственным атрибутом большинства магов. А сейчас он был в руках инквизиции, лежал себе где-нибудь в просторной зале на груде прочих, еще не запыленный, но уже остывший, начинающий забывать тепло его, Юры, рук.

Юра огляделся и словно впервые увидел окружающий его мир. Ухоженная тропинка приятно похрустывала щебнем, обычно неласковое осеннее солнце по-летнему жарило. Деревенька была крохотной — шесть дворов да трактир, вокруг которого с гоготом носилась босая детвора.

Наставник говорил, что, оказываясь на грани гибели или же поддавшись отчаянию, некоторые маги приобретали возможность обходиться без посоха, черпая силу лишь из самих себя и обретая при этом невиданную мощь. Об этих их деяниях слагали легенды, и Юра не раз натыкался на подробные жизнеописания сумевших преступить грань.

«Почему же, — спрашивал он, тогда совсем еще юный, тонкий и светящийся пышной шапкой золотых волос, — почему же остальные не могли так же?» Наставник кивнул, привычный к этому вопросу, и ответил коротко: «Не каждый готов стать чудовищем, Юра».

Уже много позже некромант вычитал, что, отдав самого себя, выплеснув все свои силы, маг терял свою суть, душу, растворяясь в небытье, теряя шанс на возрождение.

Задумавшись, Юра оступился, каблук проехался по влажной глине, и ногу прострелило болью. Ночевка в каком-то поросшем редкими соснами да папоротником овраге давала о себе знать ноющей болью в спине и шее, тело, так и не сумевшее толком отдохнуть, протестовало, всеми способами вынуждая дать необходимый отдых.

Проведя ночь на холодной земле, Юра понял, что скитаться по лесам не сможет. Он не охотник, не знаток съедобных трав и кореньев, он адепт Темных искусств, только истреблению нежити и обученный. Ему просто не выжить в глуши, а значит, оставался единственный путь.

Вопреки широко распространенному мнению, в густонаселенных местах прожить можно и без денег. Те же хозяева харчевен и постоялых дворов не поскупятся накормить и приютить странника, буде он окажется полезен в хозяйстве. А работу Юра знал. Еще живя с дедом в маленьком, покосившимся от времени домишке, он охотно рубил дрова, носил воду от родника, скреб широкую столешницу. Дед нарадоваться на него не мог. Деда. Не дедушка, не дедуля. Деда. Родной, теплый, надежный. Его единственный близкий человек.

Юра одернул себя. Не единственный. Есть теперь еще один. Другой, но от этого не менее важный и нужный. И Юра был уверен, что Алтына он предал.

Некромант решительно встряхнул головой и выпрямился, отбрасывая сомнения. Жертва Алтына не должна быть напрасной, значит, Юра выживет, уйдет на край Империи или еще дальше, в Дикие земли, и будет помнить друга до конца своих дней.

Сморгнул набежавшие слезы, тряхнул головой и решительно зашагал к трактиру. В простых холщовых штанах и теплой рубахе, широкой в плечах и с закатанными по локоть рукавами, с тяжелым мешком за спиной он вполне мог сойти за простого путника. Ремесленника, бедного торговца. Но никак не за некроманта.

На его счастье, хозяйка знать о нем не знала и на предложение помочь с радостью согласилась. Выдала затупившийся топор и отправила на задний двор рубить дрова впрок, ежесекундно сокрушаясь о безвременно почившем супруге, ее, бедную да слабую, без опоры оставившем. По мнению Юры, которое он благоразумно озвучивать не стал, в роду хозяйки затесалась пара троллей, и чурки могла бы играючи раскалывать голыми руками.

Солнце поднялось в зенит, и парило уже просто невыносимо. Широкая рубаха обильно пропиталась потом, неприятно липла к спине.

— Эй, как там, бишь, тебя! — прогудела из приоткрытой двери хозяйка. — Бросай пока, поди поешь.

Юра с трудом распрямился, отложил в сторону топор и скорбно осмотрел стертые ладони. Руки совсем отвыкли от тяжелой работы.

Вытирающего пот с шеи некроманта чуть не сшибла несущаяся тесным клубком ребятня, визгливо голосящая на все лады. Юра отскочил в сторону, думал было прикрикнуть на расшалившихся детей, но махнул рукой.

— Предавшего Хранителя да постигнет кара! — звонко выкрикнула кудрявая девчонка, направляя палку на своего товарища.

— Эй! — возмутился тот. — Девчонки не бывают экзекуторами! Пусть меня пытает кто-то другой! — и с довольным лицом растянулся на вытоптанном пятачке заднего двора, раскинув руки-ноги.

Мальчишки загомонили, завязался спор за право истязать пленника. Этого Юра вынести уже не мог.

— Мелочь! Мелочь, эй! — грозно окликнул он, стремительно приближаясь. — Во что это вы играете?

Раскинувшийся на земле «предатель» удивленно приподнял темноволосую голову, спорщики притихли, злобно зыркали глазами.

— А что? — вдруг ответила девочка, приняв комично суровый вид. — Казним изменника. Или сам хочешь жертвой стать?

В другой раз подобная угроза рассмешила бы его до колик, но сегодня смеяться Юра не спешил. Ему стало жутко, по телу прошел озноб. Что уж тут смешного, дети играют в пытки.

— Покайся, еретик! — вдруг завопила малышка, вернувшись к игре и размахивая своей веткой над головой приятеля. — Покайся, или тебя постигнет кара Хранителя!

«Так всё и было», — отрешенно подумал Юра, отворачиваясь и неспешно шагая к двери в кухню, — «сказали убраться, чтобы избежать кары. А я и сбежал. Трус. Предатель. Ничтожество».

На столе исходила паром большая плошка супа, одуряющий аромат витал под потолком.

— Садись уже, — ворчливо пробасила хозяйка, протягивая краюху зачерствевшего хлеба. — Ты уж не обессудь, белых караваев не держим, — шутливо добавила она.

Юра послушно принял хлеб и уселся за стол. Повертел в руках ложку.

— Скажи, почтенная, — нерешительно начал он, — ты видела, во что играют местные дети?

Огромная фигура хозяйки неспешно повернулась к нему:

— И во что же?

Ложка крупно дрожала, зажатая в натруженной руке.

— Они собирались пытать еретика.

Женщина с мгновение помолчала, а затем громогласно расхохоталась, сотрясаясь всем своим дородным телом.

— Ох, мальчик мой, — благодушно заговорила она наконец. — Дык разве ж им что запретишь? Вон, услыхали про казнь предателя, теперь и носятся.

Некромант замер, едва не выронив ложку.

— Кого казнили? — замирая от ужаса, глухо спросил он, больным взглядом прикипев к лицу хозяйки.

— А никого. К вечеру только соберутся. Бают, что церковник какой-то понаворотил дел, вот они его и в предатели, а там, сам знаешь, только на плаху и дорога, — она покачала головой. — Уж не знаю, что там случилось, но поделом ему. Мы, простой люд, и то Слову Хранителя следуем, а они, священники, и подавно должны.

Юра помедлил секунду, словно решая что-то, и откусил от краюхи. Хозяйка тяжело опустилась рядом, подперла кулачищем щеку.

— Никак посмотреть хочешь? А что, все хотят.

Внезапно успокоившийся некромант даже не думал переставать есть. Проглотил кусок, зачерпнул бульона и буднично ответил:

— Хочу. На закате в Белой Твердыне, я правильно понял?

— А то как же. Ты тогда давай заканчивай с дровами на сегодня. К колодцу сходи, воды наноси, да сам умойся. Негоже вонючему в столицу. Хочешь — с нами идем.

Юра отодвинул полупустую плошку, твердо посмотрел на хозяйку и снова кивнул.

— Ой, ну как супруг мой, ну вылитый! — встрепенулась она, прижимая огромные руки к пышной груди. — Одно лицо!

— Да, — невпопад ответил некромант. Затем встал, тяжело выдохнул. — Спасибо. И… простите.

***

Когда-то давно, еще будучи студиозусом Академии, Юра читал о странном обычае одного далекого народа. Чувствуя приближение смерти, эти люди отправлялись в купальни для омовения, после надевали самую красивую и дорогую одежду, а затем выходили на улицу и прилюдно убивали себя.

Считалось, что так они показывали торжество человека над смертью. Глупо, конечно. Сколько ни торжествуй, а смерть всё равно тебя забирает.

Проводя гребнем по волосам, Юра чувствовал себя уроженцем тех неведомых земель. Отмытый до скрипа, облаченный в парадные одежды — эх, жаль, венец куда-то запропастился — он выглядел торжественно. Кто-то, кажется, один из преподавателей, однажды сказал ему, что сила без красоты — ничто.

Алтын считал его красивым и сильным.

Юра тепло улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. Ничего, друг мой, ничего. Ты уж потерпи. Я же слово дал, что не позволю навредить тебе.

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, пора было выходить. Появляться в столице до начала экзекуции Юре было слишком рискованно: верный путь оказаться на плахе, рядом с Алтыном. А умирать он не хотел и не собирался.

Длинные пальцы с неровно обкусанными ногтями и постоянно докучающими заусенцами любовно разгладили складки плаща, прошлись по капюшону, запнулись о брошь с гербом Академии. Юра, мысленно попросив прощения у наставника, расстегнул булавку и отбросил украшение в сторону.

— Эй, красавчик! — грубым голосом позвала со двора хозяйка.

Конечно, красавчик, ласково улыбнулся Юра. Красота — есть. Сила — будет.

Насколько Юра знал, определенного ритуала для пробуждения силы не существовало. Все источники в один голос твердили, что оказавшись в отчаянии или смертельной опасности, маг способен переступить грань, открывая скрытый резерв, тот самый, что хранится для высвобождения души. Если верить тем же источникам, душа остается на месте до тех пор, пока тело не обессилит, и только тогда, лишенная поддержки и связи с хозяином, умирает.

Юра в последний раз взглянул в зеркало и отвернулся. Представил равнодушное лицо Алтына. Дорисовал в воображении кровавые разводы на смуглой коже. Перед глазами потемнело, и он снова ощутил себя стоящим на коленях в холодной каменной камере смертников. «Мне надо к смерти подготовиться», так, кажется, он сказал. А Алтын смотрел мимо и говорил такие вещи, каких Юре отродясь не говорили. Брал за руку, подходил близко-близко. А потом прогнал прочь, а сам остался.

«Я буду тебя защищать!» — звонко кричит маленький мальчик, с вызовом глядя в смеющиеся глаза дедушки.

«Я не позволю тебе навредить!» — отчаянно шепчет юноша своему единственному другу.

Дедушка умер. Не потому, что внук не смог защитить, просто пришло его время. Но Юры не было рядом, он неделями не виделся с ним, пропадая в Академии. И Алтын умрет. Только в этот раз уже по вине некроманта.

Алтын умрет.

Эта фраза, перекрученная в голове и так, и эдак, внезапно тяжело упала на сердце, сжала до боли. Так и будет. Потому что Юра не способен защитить свое.

Юра замер, упершись руками в стену, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и проглотить тяжелый ком. Медленно вдохнул и ощутил, как внутри что-то остро натянулось, а затем бесшумно лопнуло, как перетертая тупым ножом веревка.

Подметая тяжелым подолом черного плаща ступени, Юра спустился вниз, к жалкой дюжине жителей поселения. Нарядные женщины, приосанившиеся мужчины. Дети, по случаю обутые в видавшие виды башмаки, и древняя, как Тьма, старуха с клюкой.

В голове отсчитывались мгновения.

— Простите еще раз, люди добрые, и недобрые простите. А не прощаете — дело ваше, — прошептал Юра.

Утоптанная земля мелко задрожала. Завыла за забором собака. «Хороните ближних у себя в огороде, что ли», — отстраненно удивился Юра, с удовольствием наблюдая, как в панике завизжали, забегали крестьяне. «Ничего. Вы же собирались в Белую Твердыню на казнь, так вы туда и пойдете, кто же вам не даст».

Прогнивших досок хватило на два удара. Разлетелся щепами забор, открывая вид на взрытый огородик и угол обветшалого дома. Двое, кивнул себе некромант. Негусто.

— Демон! — заголосил вдруг здоровенный мужик из местных. — Ты — демон!

Его заскорузлый дрожащий палец указывал на Юру. Тот улыбнулся, и детина съежился за спиной обомлевшей от ужаса старухи. Мамка, небось.

— Положим, и вправду демон, — миролюбиво проговорил Юра. — Однако же поступлю человечнее, чем святоши. Бегите, — он взмахнул рукой. — Бегите что есть мочи! И да спасет вас длань Хранителя!

Чудовищно распухшее тело первого умертвия, — свеженький, отметил Юра, — протянуло проворные руки к сбившимся в трепещущую горстку людям, и тех как ветром сдуло. Бросились прочь, спотыкаясь, отпихивая друг друга, заходясь воплями.

Родная, своя сила оказалась мягкой и ласковой, оборачивала некроманта меховым одеялом и текла внутри тугими мерными волнами. И было ее немыслимо много. Юра ласково потянулся к силе и улыбнулся ей, как любимой сестре.

Парочка умертвий преданными псами застыла рядом с Юрой, покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах. Страшное зрелище для непривычных к подобным ужасам горожан. Юре казалось, что нежить у городских ворот заставит церковников забыть обо всем.

— Выгоните всех на тракт, — махнул он рукой. Можно было не говорить, они и так знали, что делать, управляемые его волей. — Не убивать.

И решительно зашагал вперед.

Сила колыхалась внутри, билась о кончики пальцев, просила выхода. Умертвия обогнали его, неожиданно резво перебирая окоченевшими ногами, устремились к виднеющимся вдалеке домишкам.

Не убивать. У Юры не было плана, он не представлял, как можно спасти осужденного на казнь, выдернув прямо с плахи. Но, заложив душу за силу, все же оставался собой.

«Я посею панику, Алтын, я заставлю весь город забыть о тебе, — беззвучно шептали губы, — я увижу возможность и спасу тебя. Я же обещал. Ты только дождись».

Солнце быстро ползло к горизонту, окрашивало в кровь облака. Над трактом стоял истеричный вой, некромант стремительным шагом двигался по дороге. Он и так потерял недопустимо много времени, подставил под удар самое дорогое, что осталось на свете.

Он до боли хорошо помнил, как копал могилу для деда. Сам, своими руками, не подпустив к телу ни соседей, ни священника. Руки, уже тогда отвыкшие от труда, быстро покрылись волдырями, заныли. Да и могила вышла кривоватая, с неровными осыпающимися стенами. Дедушка, облаченный в саван, усыпанный цветами, смотрелся в ней неуместно и странно, как в дурном сне. Юра тогда долго сидел рядом, смотрел на родное лицо и рыдал, как ребенок, не в силах бросить первую горсть земли. Когда слезы высохли, заговорил. Он столько раз мог сказать деду, как дорожит им, как любит, как хочет однажды стать таким же сильным и смелым, бороться за правду и ничего не бояться. Слова лились нескончаемым потоком, как чуть ранее — слезы, и толку теперь от них было столько же. Не успел. Не сказал, не обнял, не поблагодарил.

Юра верил, что во второй раз подобного не будет. Не в посмертной речи он скажет Алтыну о том, как восхищен силой воли и самоотверженностью, стремлением бороться за правду и помогать другим. Скажет, глядя в глаза. И не отступится от сказанного.

Юра прибавил шаг.

У городских ворот бурлило истошно визжащее людское море, многоликое, многоногое, тускло отсвечивающее пустыми от ужаса глазами. Толпа напирала, готовая смести стражников и ворваться в город, сея панику и хаос.

Но время таяло слишком стремительно.

Некромант остановился в сотне шагов от городских ворот. Простые деревянные створки, незамысловатая каменная арка над ними, железные петли и засовы. Добротные. Входить в город сейчас было смерти подобно. Он протянул одну руку вперед, другую поднял вверх и сосредоточился. Если нельзя войти самому, нужно найти посредника.

Заклятье поиска вертким щупом зазмеилось вокруг городской площади, выискивая мертвое тело. Любое, хоть крысу, хоть собаку — неважно. Юре нужны были глаза. Он улыбнулся, когда на крыше одного из зданий отозвалось тельце крохотной, меньше голубя, птички.

Юра устремился к ней всем своим существом, проскользнул над городом… и открыл маленькие глаза-бусинки.

Городская площадь, широкая, мощеная гранитными плитами, вычищенная и торжественная, волновалась и колыхалась беспокойным людским морем. Многоголосый гомон плыл над городом.

На широком помосте неспешно копошились фигурки в белом, безликие и строгие, на резном стуле восседал ушлый Патриарх в парадной мантии, увешанный кулонами, подвесками, брошами настолько густо, что Юра диву давался, как еще не переломилась его немощная спина. А в самом центре возвышался столб, высокий, в полтора человеческих роста, побуревший от засохшей крови.

Некромант не сразу узнал Алтына. Лишенный права носить экзекуторский балахон, обряженный в серую власяницу, босой, сейчас он казался маленьким и слабым. Совсем молодым, быть может, всего на пару лет старше самого Юры. Поджарое тело, закрепленное ремнями, облизывали ненавидящие, предвкушающие взгляды толпы. Таким все равно, кого истязают. Сказано — грешник, значит, грешник. А с грешниками разговор короткий.

Нельзя радоваться бедам, говаривал дед, поглаживая Юру по волосам: «Когда человек умирает — это беда, Юрочка. Сколь бы грешны мы ни были, все мы от крови Его, и лишь Ему судить нас». Шершавая ладонь на мальчишеской голове казалась огромной и самой надежной в мире. «А почему же тогда люди судят», — спрашивал мальчик. — «Почему, раз знают, что не вправе?» Дедушка качал головой и прижимал встрепанного внука к груди: «Поймешь», — бормотал он в золотистую макушку, — «поймешь, Юрочка».

Он понял, и куда раньше, чем хотелось. Власть опьяняет, лишает рассудка и воли. А у кого в этом мире больше власти, чем у верных служителей Великой церкви Хранителя?

«У меня», — невесело усмехнулся он, посылая умертвий к воротам. Привлечь внимание, много, много внимания, дать себе шанс спасти того, кто важнее всех.

Тонкая фигурка Патриарха пришла в движение, ковыляющим шагом приблизилась к краю помоста. Звучный, мощный голос перекрыл шум, заставил народ утихнуть в жадном внимании.

— … виновен в сговоре с Тьмой, в пособничестве слугам ее, в предательстве интересов Великой церкви Хранителя, — все до единого осенили себя священным знаком, — и Наместника Империи, — между тем говорил Патриарх. — В память о заслугах пред ликом Его будет допущен к исповеди и отпущению грехов. Готов ли ты покаяться, Алтын, лишенный святого звания? — сурово отчеканил он, не поворачивая головы.

Звенящая тишина легла на площадь, и Юра взмолился: не делай этого! Не предавай то, во что поверил! Услышь меня, Алтын, я здесь, я пришел за тобой, я спасу тебя!

Распятая фигура не шелохнулась, не подняла безвольной головы, но голос, от которого у некроманта, застывшего на тракте, задрожали колени, тот самый пустой и ровный голос, ответил твердо:

— За грехи свои я отвечу пред Престолом Его. В том же, что мне предъявлено, я не виновен.

Толпа взвыла, на помост полетели камни. Однако бывший экзекутор не договорил, и людям пришлось притихнуть, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

— Ни одну из заповедей Символа Веры я не нарушил. Я лишь хранил и берёг того, на кого церковь навела напраслину. Я спас невинную жизнь от страшной смерти. Я сожалею о том лишь, что не успел сделать больше. Не перед вами мне держать ответ.

Окружающий мир застыл в напряженной тишине. Загнанно дышащий Юра чувствовал, как в груди нарастает горячий ком, пульсирующий тонкой скорлупой.

Не в силах совладать с эмоциями, Юра снова вернулся в свое тело. Отбросил с лица волосы, часто поморгал повлажневшими глазами и усилием заставил себя собраться, пора было дейстовать, и действовать быстро.

Нечаянный взгляд выцепил кровавые полосы на дереве городских ворот и лежащие вповалку тела. Значит, воющая толпа, а с ней и умертвия уже в городе. Очень вовремя.

Юра чувствовал, что едва сдерживает силы, и если церковники не навредят Алтыну, хрупкое равновесие рухнет.

«Заживо сожгу», — припомнил он свое обещание, снова глядя на площадь птичьими глазами.

Тяжелый камень прилетел аккурат в скулу бывшего экзекутора. Брызнула кровь.

— Опомнитесь, дети Хранителя! — вскричал Патриарх. — Не уподобляйтесь зверью, самосуд творящему! Осужденный церковью ею и покаран будет!

Помолчал, словно давая последний шанс, провозгласил:

— Алтын, лишенный святого звания, за свои прегрешения ты подлежишь смерти.

Некромант вздрогнул и сжал зубы. Он потянулся мыслью к одному из поднятых мертвецов, посмотрел его глазами и понял, что план провалился. Его маленький отряд остановили далеко от площади. Трое магов в белом инквизиторском одеянии уже направляли в сторону врага сложенные в боевом жесте руки. Сейчас будут молнии, огонь, смерчи — кто на что горазд.

«Не удалось! Мне не удалось!» — билась у него в голове тревожная мысль.

Юра вновь перенесся на площадь и от увиденного застыл в отчаянии. На пьедестале начиналось действо. Палач, седой широкоплечий детина, деловито перебирал клинки, клещи и щипцы, выбирая, с чего бы начать. Алтын смотрел в никуда, по рассеченной камнем скуле струилась кровь.

Могучая рука палача поднялась над головой, давая толпе рассмотреть длинное лезвие кинжала. Птичьи глаза отметили резкое движение, клинок со свистом рассек воздух, опускаясь.

Юре показалось, будто его изо всех сил ударили в грудь. Он, словно стоя на пронизывающем ветру, задрожал всем телом, судорожно открыл рот в попытке вдохнуть. Перед глазами плясали цветные искры. Все оказалось напрасно. Он опоздал.

Юра не смог сдержать крик и вскинул руки, ничем более не сдерживаемая сила выплеснулась наружу. Словно яростный зверь, спущенный с цепи, она рванулась вон из тела, дикая, неукротимая. Голос сорвался, перешел в звериный вой. Хотел сохранить невинные жизни? А невинные ли?

· Не прощу его крови вам, не прощу!

Крупно задрожала земля, покрываясь трещинами, когда повсюду из-под земли полезли подъятые тела. Свежие, еще наделенные плотью, и древние, сплошь из голых костей, пожелтевших от времени. Сотни мертвецов откликнулись на зов, покинули места упокоения, устремились к призвавшему. На мгновение застыли, а затем двинулись вперед. Войско, молчаливое и мертвое, неукротимой лавиной хлынуло к воротам с четким приказом уничтожить всех виновных.

Некромант проводил свою армию безумным взглядом и расхохотался.

· Да будет отмерено вам по делам вашим.

Через какое-то мгновение из города донеслись вопли и крики. Из Усыпальницы Монархов, из фамильных склепов зажиточных горожан нетерпеливо лезли ожившие мертвецы. Рвали на части, набрасываясь на горожан, молчаливые и неотвратимые. Полосовали теплую плоть костяными пальцами, выдавливали глаза, выворачивали и отрывали от еще живых тел руки ноги.

Одна часть города утопала в собственной крови, другая — упивалась кровью казненного.

Этого было мало. Мало!

У знатных жителей столицы было модным собирать коллекции древностей: артефакты, статуэтки, предметы быта. Вот только у двоих в огромных залах оказались страшные, величественные в своем посмертии скелеты драконов. Некромант ощущал, как они сейчас, просыпаясь, водят головами из стороны в сторону, на пробу расправляют лишенные перепонок крылья, переступают по мраморному полу когтистыми лапами и без труда рушат стены, пробираясь на свободу. Этих не нужно было контролировать, они, ведомые еще прижизненной злобой, будут убивать сами.

По усилившимся крикам отчаяния и боли некромант понял, что его воинство все же добралось до площади. И он знал, что там происходит: мертвецы разрывают на части, терзают ногтями и клыками, купаются в реках свежей крови; в давке падают на землю дети, и тяжелые башмаки добрых соседей топчут их, еще живых и просящих о защите.

— Какая кровавая забава, — отстраненно отметил Некромант, краем сознания отмечая, как трескаются растянутые в неестественно широкой усмешке губы.

Птичьими глазами видел он, как засуетились инквизиторы, как побледнел Патриарх, став будто бы еще меньше и тоньше. Не в силах больше стоять на месте, Юра двинулся по тракту к воротам. И плевать, что удел некроманта — дальний бой, он не может просто наблюдать со стороны. Он должен увидеть возмездие своими глазами, вдохнуть полной грудью их ужас, насладиться воплями и бессмысленными попытками спастись.

Изувеченные тела попадались под ноги всё чаще, покрывали мостовую жутким пестрым ковром. Некромант взглядом выцепил совсем еще юную девушку, почти девчушку, распростертую поперек улицы. Беспощадные руки умертвий вырвали ей нижнюю челюсть, обнажили страшный кровавый оскал и мягкий язык.

— Ты тоже хотела смеяться над ним, — оскалился Некромант, — Ты бежала на площадь, ты хотела найти место получше, чтобы не упустить ни единой капли его крови, тварь.

Остановился, с чувством плюнул на изуродованное лицо, растер плевок подошвой сапога и пошел на людской вой.

На площади хаос разрастался. Горожане разбегались кто куда, истошно вопили и, сраженные ужасом, сами попадали в руки нежити. Все ближе раздавался странный скрежет — на площадь рвался один из драконов. Некромант торжествующе оглядел залитые кровью стены ближайших домов, двинулся к постаменту, оскальзываясь на внутренностях добрых горожан.

Опомнившиеся инквизиторские маги — стихийники да лекари — объединились, образовали кольцо, собирая воедино силу, и упокаивали мертвецов одного за другим. С небес то и дело падали молнии, на улицах столицы вспыхивали пожары и возникали смерчи — придворные маги вступили в бой. Но что могла их стихийная магия против умертвий? Неупокоенные падали на землю, лишаясь неестественной жизни, но слишком редко.

— Что же вы не воспользуетесь Силой Хранителя? — рассмеялся Некромант. — Что, неохота душу отдавать? Конечно, неохота. А вот тот, кого вы в предательстве обвинили, за любого из вас лег бы костьми. Твари. Нелюди.

Некромант поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Патриархом. Уже собравшийся с духом, вернувший на лицо выражение высокомерной отстраненности, тот демонстративно поднял руки вверх и замер. Тонкие губы проговаривали неслышную в шуме бойни молитву, но Некромант и так знал, что происходит.

— А ты не трус, Патриарх. Значит, Сила Хранителя? Пусть так.

По телу прошлась волна озноба, когда вся оставшаяся мощь сконцентрировалась в руках. Вечернее небо в мгновение почернело, укуталось темными, будто покрытые коркой раны, тучами. Демон. Хорошо.

Некромант поднял руки, почти повторяя позу Патриарха, и выплеснул всю свою ярость туда, в голодную тьму. Сверху завыло, застонало, а потом вниз опустился десяток тонких юрких воронок, черных, непроницаемых. Одна из них, ведомая уверенной рукой Некроманта, окутала плотным коконом щуплую фигурку Патриарха, запульсировала, наливаясь ярко-красным, стремительно втянулась обратно, и на пьедестал упало иссушенное тело.

Некромант искренне пожалел, что не может сейчас полюбоваться серым, выпитым до дна Патриархом, больше похожим на уродливую куклу. Торжество, тем не менее, ярко всколыхнулось в нем.

— Вот тебе сила Хранителя.

Окруженный бушующей кровавой бойней, Некромант изо всех сил стремился к помосту. Натыкался на мертвых и живых, падал в месиво из конечностей и органов, покрывающее всю площадь, путался ногами в скользких лентах кишок. На короткое мгновение уловил ужас в глазах инквизиторского мага, а затем всю их цепь накрыло воющим голодным безумием с небес.

— По делам вашим воздаст он, — процедил Некромант. Сила еще теплилась в нем, но тело, будто чужое, норовило упасть, слиться с тысячами таких же тел.

Каким-то чудом увернувшись от вызванной им же воронки, Некромант достиг каменных ступеней, буквально на четвереньках вполз на пьедестал и застыл.

Все инквизиторы были мертвы, и только палач, равнодушный к творящемуся хаосу, деловито полосовал кинжалом руку Алтына. Глаза приговоренного были открыты и пусты, но судорожное дыхание вырывалось сквозь дрожащие в мучении губы.

— Жив. Ты жив!

Юра с трудом удержался на подогнувшихся ногах, пошатнулся. Искалечен, но жив! Каким же глупцом он был, раз решил, будто прилюдная казнь будет такой быстрой! Конечно, нужно ведь помучить грешника, насладиться его болью, напоить кровью толпу, а уж потом убивать.

Палач равнодушно пилил последний остававшийся на руке Алтына палец, словно не замечая ничего вокруг. А ведь он на самом деле не замечает, понял вдруг Юра. Вот, значит, как выглядит последняя ступень опустошения души.

Оброненный кем-то кинжал неудобно лег в руку. Юра, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и сделал нетвердые четыре шага, молча, отрешенно поднял руку и полоснул палача по горлу. Тело конвульсивно дернулось, щедро, густо обдало Алтына горячей кровью и некрасиво завалилось набок.

Вот оно. Он дошел. Залитый кровью кинжал на удивление легко справился с кожаными путами, еще минута — и Юра, из последних сил удерживая равновесие, аккуратно уложил Алтына на холодный камень.

— Прости меня, — сорванным голосом прокаркал он. — Я опоздал. Они изувечили тебя, а я не смог помешать. Прости…

Бывший экзекутор молчал, глядя пустыми глазами сквозь черные тучи. На площади мертвецы добивали последних горожан. Вычурная колокольня, один из символов Белой Твердыни, пошатнулась, с хрустящим звуком покрылась трещинами и упала, поднимая столбы каменной пыли, погребая под собой десятки умертвий. Над оседающим пыльным облаком вознеслась венценосная голова, и объятый ужасом город огласил рев костяного дракона. Черные воронки лихо сновали вокруг, выпивая силы из оставшихся в живых.

Посреди творящегося безумия одиноким островом высился каменный помост, ставший последним приютом некроманта и осужденного экзекутора.

— Алтын… Ты слышишь меня? Умоляю тебя, прошу! Скажи хоть что-то! — Юра разрыдался, некрасиво, громко, недостойно. Судорожно дышал, всхлипывал и, склонившись над другом, невесомо гладил по лицу. — Алтын. Мы не умрем. Ты не умрешь…

Сухие губы Алтына приоткрылись, и Юра услышал уже знакомое:

— Лишь в вере сила.

В вере. С истерзанной тупым ножом грудью, лишенный пальцев на обеих руках, отвергнутый церковью Алтын все еще верил. Юра не знал, что это: фанатизм, помешательство, искажение сознания от потери души? Или действительность, которую он, истово презирающий Великую церковь Хранителя, никак не углядит?

Юра поднял голову, и огляделся. Черные воронки опускались, нащупывая пищу, все ближе, дракон яростно раздирал мертвых, лишенная управления нежить резвилась внизу. Это безумие нужно было как-то остановить.

Юра трепетно огладил рассеченную скулу Алтына, прижался губами к его лбу, тронул легким поцелуем переносицу, всхлипнул в последний раз. С трудом поднялся на ноги, вытянулся всем телом в темные небеса, прикрыл глаза. Довольно. Пора было положить конец этому хаосу.

Силу пришлось едва не выжимать из всего тела, собирать каждую крупицу, спешно сосредотачиваться. Камень помоста заскрежетал, покрылся глубокими бороздами от удара драконьей лапы. Безглазая голова, рогатая и клыкастая, повернулась, чуя биение жизни, вытянулась на длинной шее.

Юра стиснул зубы и высвободил силу, всю, до последней капли. Магическим зрением он видел, как лишаются неестественной жизни мертвецы, падая на землю, как спешно втягиваются в небесную тьму юркие воронки. Еще мгновение, и над уничтоженным городом нависла тишина. На улицах кровавыми грудами лежали тела.

Юра без сил опустился на холодный камень помоста, огляделся, и взгляд его наконец наполнился осознанием. Дрожащей рукой он тронул волосы Алтына, провел влажной ладонью по щеке.

· Что же я наделал, друг мой. Что же я наделал…

Лицо под его пальцами было неподвижным и прохладным. Пустые глаза застыли и словно подернулись пеленой.

— Алтын? — голос шатался, занемевшие от ужаса губы не хотели проговаривать слова. — Нет-нет, погоди!

Неверным движением Юра положил руку на шею Алтына. Ничего.

***

Окутанное паникой сознание не держало ни одной молитвы, даже самой простой. Отдельные фразы, почерпнутые в Символе Веры, стучали в виски, сбивали, будто насмехались.

— Взываю, Хранитель, — шептали губы, — смиренно и покорно… Тьма тебя забери, как же там… Взываю…

Юра опустил взгляд на лежащее у ног тело. Покрытое остывающей кровью, безжизненное. Юру словно под дых ударили.

— Хранитель! Я знаю, что ты реален! Ты прямо сейчас наблюдаешь за мной, так отзовись! Вот так ты воздаешь нам по делам нашим? Если все мы и правда от крови Твоей, если ты действительно милостивый и всепрощающий, поговори со мной! Не ради меня, слышишь? — Юра закашлялся, подавился следующими словами. — Ради Твоего верного служителя Алтына. Я на все готов, только верни его.

В звенящей тишине, в замершем мире движение было особенно заметно. Некромант с криком отшатнулся, не устоял на ногах и упал на спину, прикрывая грязной ладонью рот.

— Рад, что ты наконец решил поговорить, — широко улыбнулся Алтын, уверенно вставая на ноги и протягивая беспалую ладонь. — Вставай, я готов выслушать.

Юра только замотал головой, отползая назад, упираясь скользкими от крови подошвами сапог в гладкий камень. Алтын пожал плечами, вздохнул и сел рядом. Оживленное чужими эмоциями, лицо его стало неузнаваемым. «Ты не так должен улыбаться», — едва не воя от разочарования, думал Юра, — «это же не твое лицо».

— Говорить ты не спешишь, — разочарованно проговорил церковник, пытаясь убрать со лба прилипшие к крови волосы. Лишенная пальцев рука беспомощно повозила по лбу, еще сильнее заливая его красным.

— Жуть как неудобно, — цыкнул он, и вновь посмотрел на Юру заинтересованно блестящими глазами. — Ты предлагал мне всё, что я захочу в обмен на жизнь своего товарища, если я не ошибаюсь.

Юра потянул себя за волосы, сильно, больно. Все это время Алтын искусно притворялся, играл с его чувствами, развлекал себя. Уместно ли все еще называть его выдуманным именем? Нет. Маски сброшены.

— То есть это все был ты. Наигрался? — с неприкрытой ненавистью процедил он.

Над застывшей бойней разнеслось покашливание, призванное скрыть смех:

— О мой наивный некромант! — Хранитель похлопал его кровавым обрубком по плечу. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что мне нужно физическое тело? Или что мне в радость запирать себя в эту клетку? Я обитаю среди духов, сын мой, и крайне редко выхожу в ваш мир. Твое предложение заинтересовало меня, так что не разочаровывай. Говори.

Юра в неверии осмотрел скуластое лицо Алтына. Эти эмоции и вправду смотрелись на нем чужеродно, будто вандал расписал хулительными надписями произведение искусства. Значит, все же не обманывал?

— Кто такой Алтын?

— Ты и сам знаешь, — раздраженно вздохнул Хранитель. — Обычный человек, ставший служителем церкви твоего покорного слуги, — он насмешливо отвесил полупоклон. — Мы договорим, и я покину это тело. А теперь переходи к сути, иначе наш разговор окончен. Итак, чего ты хочешь? И что за это отдашь?

Юра прикрыл глаза. Он уже знал, чем всё закончится, а значит был готов пойти до конца.

— Даруй Алтыну жизнь. И душу. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул его душу.

Хранитель присвистнул, задумчиво поковырял пальцами ноги окровавленный затылок мертвого инквизитора.

— Чем же ты собираешься расплатиться?

— Чем хочешь.

Тело Алтына заерзало, будто пытаясь найти положение поудобнее. Замерло, выкатило обрубком из-под себя кусок пальца.

— Изверги, ну! — возмутился Хранитель. — Сколько раз объяснял, меру нужно знать, меру! Как дети малые! — раскосые глаза бросили на некроманта выжидающий взгляд, словно ища поддержки.

Юра молчал.

— Так, — кивнул Хранитель, снова принимая задумчивый вид. — Давай подумаем. Жизнь, говоришь. Что же, ты можешь отдать ему свои годы. Все, что остались. А вот насчет души не уверен. Сам понимаешь, душа душе рознь. У Алтына она чистая и светлая, твоя же запятнана грехами тяжкими. С другой стороны, ты изрядно развлек меня, некромант. Твои метания — просто загляденье! Так что слушай. Ты отдашь мне всё. Душу и все грядущие ее воплощения. И память о себе. Мир забудет, что когда-то ты ходил по этой земле. Ах, да. И подари мне еще одно представление, потешь напоследок. Я оставлю тебе несколько минут, ты сможешь проститься с ним. Я даже заберу его боль. Ну что, согласен?

Некромант почувствовал, как немеют от услышанного пальцы на похолодевших руках. Страшная плата. Как бы ни хотелось увидеть наполненный жизнью взгляд ставших родными глаз, услышать радость и печаль в привычном голосе, удостоиться хоть одной настоящей улыбки, не этой дикой гримасы, цена за это была несказанно высока.

— Других условий не будет, — заметил Хранитель, попытался, судя по жесту, воздеть к небесам палец, но лишь тряхнул в воздухе кистью. — Ну что за! — покачал головой он. — Даже пальцем не помашешь…

— Я согласен, — шепотом перебил его Юра. И повторил громче, словно боясь передумать. — Я согласен.

Лицо Алтына озарилось неестественно широкой — от скулы до скулы — улыбкой, и ослепительное сияние на миг лишило некроманта зрения.

— Юра? — дрожащий голос над ухом. — Юра, я чувствую…

На плечо тяжело навалилось скользкое от крови тело, но Юра успел подставить руку, удержал, осторожно уложил на каменный помост рядом с собой.

Взгляд Алтына, темный, нечеткий от нахлынувших чувств, метался от стремительно светлеющих небес к лицу Юры. Широкий рот приоткрылся, грудь часто вздымалась в рваном дыхании.

— Юра…

Столько в этом голосе было надежды, что некромант не выдержал, снова захлебнулся слезами, утыкаясь раскрасневшимся лицом в чужое плечо.

— Ю-роч-ка, — по слогам протянул, словно пропел экзекутор. — Ты все-таки спас меня, — искалеченная рука прошлась по сбившимся в колтуны светлым волосам. — Мне так тяжело. И хорошо…

Юра с силой оттолкнулся от дрожащего тела церковника, перехватил, трепетно сжал в руке беспалую ладонь. Прижался губами к измочаленным обрубкам. Горло распирало изнутри, дышать становилось все труднее.

— Ты спрашивал. В «Ледяном тигре», — Алтын говорил несвязно, с запинками и долгими паузами. — Моя мама была очень молодой. Она, должно быть, и сейчас живет в нашем большом доме. Со ставнями. И сосны еще вокруг…

Юра кивал, содрогаясь и кривя рот в рыдании, и все прижимал к лицу окровавленную руку. На его лице словно застыло выражение непереносимой муки.

— Она звала меня Отабеком. Меня зовут Отабек.

Надсадный стон вырвался у Юры из груди. «Это было по-настоящему жестоко, Хранитель. Ты дал мне увидеть его настоящее лицо, дал услышать его голос. Позволил узнать имя. И сейчас убьешь. А он… он даже не вспомнит, что был на свете такой некромант, мелкий, худой, светловолосый».

— Ты не должен плакать, — ласково проговорил Отабек. И улыбнулся. Еле заметно, самыми уголками губ, но эта улыбка выбила из Юры дух. Он застыл, как завороженный, вглядываясь, впитывая в себя, наслаждаясь, покуда была возможность. — Я хотел сказать. Давай поедем к моей матери?

— Давай, — одними губами прошептал Юра, боясь упустить хоть мгновение отпущенного им времени.

— Я так рад, что нашел тебя. Ты — все для меня, Юра. Я не умею красиво говорить, но ты должен знать…

В груди растекся нестерпимый жар, тело некроманта содрогнулось и обмякло.

… Над телами роились мухи. Черные, зеленые. Жирные. Опустошенный город окутывал трупный смрад. Посреди площади на высоком помосте стоял юноша в простой власянице, босой, с беспалыми руками. Воспаленные глаза на залитом кровью лице с ужасом смотрели на лежащие грудами тела.

— Эй! — просипел он, мучительно закашлялся, и крикнул громче, — эй, есть кто живой?

Со стороны Дворца Патриархов раздался женский визг, в ответ что-то успокаивающе забубнили сразу несколько голосов.

Он перешагнул через тело молодого красивого парня, неловко наступив ему на длинные светлые волосы, и поспешил к живым.


End file.
